Falling Into Darkness
by Wushu
Summary: //HarperTrance// Harper faces demons from his past. Will Trance be able to help him overcome them? //Still in Progress, I haven't forgotten it.//
1. Introduction

Title: Falling Into Darkness  
Series: Andromeda  
Pairing: Harper/Trance  
Rating: R  
Summary: Harper faces demons from his past.  
Disclaimer: All characters in the Andromeda universe are the property of Tribune Entertainment Co., Inc, and the reserve all rights thereof. I make no claim to these characters whatsoever.

A/N: The lyrics used are from the song 'Sparks' by Coldplay. I included them as part of a request by Rosie. This is also an answer to Kylie's 'Write a horror story' challenge on the SSBBS.

Introduction

Darkness, the area where there is no light, a place where love and friendship are absent. Such is the world of one who takes a life, even in self-defense. The quilt that consumes that person is itself a horrible monster, unstoppable by any force. There are few things that can penetrate this darkness and bring light into its world, a love so strong that it can withstand all odds and obstacles laid before it. The love of best friends that have become more than just friends, more than either know, more than can ever be told.

End Introduction

**To Be Continued in the Prologue...**


	2. Prologue: The Past

Please see the disclaimer in the Introbuction.

==^== Prologue ==^==

He looked down at his hands, covered in the blood of the man he'd just killed. Looking around the dark alley, he heard the sounds of people shouting, and feet running. His survival instinct taking over, the boy got up and ran in the other direction, leaving the Nietzschean lying in the gutter.

Moving as silently as he could, the boy crept along the shadows. The Nietzschean patrol had found the body, the boy knew they would search until they found him, or a person they thought to be him. On Earth, nobody killed a Nietzschean and expected to live. The punishment was a public execution of the killer and his immediate family, husband, wife, and children. The Dragans liked to make a point.

Continuing to move through the shadows, the boy had to hide several times to avoid the patrols. Moving like a shadow himself, he finally made his way to a safe house, if there truly was such a thing any more.

The safe house was an old burned-out, bombed, half-destroyed building with a reinforced basement. He'd once heard the basement called a 'fall-out shelter,' whatever that was, but this was his destination. Entering the building, he passed several hidden checkpoints without a second thought, he knew them and they knew him. He came to the stairway leading to the basement, it was as usual, pitch-black.

Opening the stairway door and going down the black path, he was aware of the hidden cameras and auto-guns tracking his movement. Finally reaching the bottom, he approached another door, this one reinforced with a rare alloy. The alloy was so strong that a gauss gun couldn't blast through it. The door opened at his approach, the doorman on the other side kept a gun pointed at him as he entered.

"You're late," a voice said to his left, the Leader didn't seem upset, but looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah, I know," the boy said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I ran into a Nietzschean and had to deal with him."

"Yes, I know, the scouts are reporting increased Dragan patrols all over the city, you really shock them up good, Banshee," the Leader praised.

None of the group went by their real name, in fact the only names they knew were the folkloric monikers given them when they joined.

"Thank you, Sir. I got the information you wanted; I was on my way back when a drunk Nietzschean stopped me. I defended myself with those new techniques you developed, and then I finished him off with my stiletto." Banshee said as he turned the data chip over to the nearest technician.

"Good, very good, it's nice to see the new techniques are paying off. Now, if an agent can kill an uber every time they may begin to fear us as they should." Leader said with a smile.

After the cheering subsided, he went on.

"Now Banshee, I have a final mission for you, if you accept it that is. I say final because if you take it you'll have to leave Earth, forever. However, there is an upside, you will become a living legend among humans. Before you decide, sleep on it and tell me in the morning, but wash the blood from your hands first." Leader said as he dismissed Banshee to the sleeping quarters.

==^==

As he lay in his bed, blood washed from his hands, questions filling his mind, Banshee considered the mission.

"Become a legend and have to leave Earth forever, stay and be just an agent the rest of my life. The choice seems clear, I think."

After several hours of mental debates, he finally fell asleep, knowing what he'd tell the Leader in the morning.

==^==

In the morning, Banshee returned to the main room for breakfast, having slept in the adjoining quarters.

"Well, have you decided?" Leader asked as Banshee joined him at a table for breakfast, cup of coffee in hand.

"Yeah, I have, I'll do it. But I want to be off planet before the ubers start looking for me." Banshee said as he absently stirred his coffee.

"Good," Leader said as he clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll explain the mission. We've been hired by a salvage ship to steal several crates of Dragan missiles; we're to deliver the crates to a pre-arranged landing bay. Now, here is where you come in, we need you to infiltrate the Dragan supply depot and steal the crates. On your way out blow the reactor, the hitch is that your image will be picked up by their security system, that's why you have to leave Earth. Once they have your image, they won't stop looking until they find you, dead or alive. Once you blow the reactor and deliver the crates, get on that ship, it's your ticket off world. Another agent will meet you outside the depot and take you to the pad. Now that you've been briefed, go get your data port checked. I know it was only installed a few weeks ago, but you'll need it to complete your mission. Have the doctors check on your tattoo, I don't want anyone but us to see it, now get to the doctor."

Grinning, Banshee got up from the table and headed for the infirmary.

==^==

"Well, aside from a little tenderness around the port, the implant looks fine. The swelling will go down in a week, now let me see you arm." The doctor ordered as he ran a scanner over Banshee's arm. "Hmmm, yes, only the ying-yang is visible to the naked eye. However, under a special combination of infrared and ultraviolet the wraith is clearly visible. You've checked out fine, considering your, unique immune system. Report to acquisitions for your gear."

With that the doctor released Banshee to gather his gear.

==^==

Entering acquisitions, Banshee went over to the first tech he saw.

"Excuse me, but I need to get some gear."

Turning to face him, the man checked his flexi.

"Name and mission type?" He said.

"Banshee, infiltration and demolitions."

"Ah yes, here you are, one standard blaster, one color shift infiltration suit, and one encrypted bracer." The man handed Banshee the articles as he named them. "There you go, good luck on your mission."

"Thanks." Banshee said as he left with his gear, he returned to the room he'd spent the night in to change.

==^==

Having changed into the infiltration suit, he made his way through the basement that housed the headquarters for the Order of the White Shadows. The Order is a powerful and far reaching resistance movement with chapters around the world. They have the best human doctors, scientists, and the newest and best technology available.

Banshee was one of a hundred field agents located in and around Boston.

He left the basement and stealthily made his way to the Dragan depot, dressed in the color shift suit, he blended with the buildings and the shadows.

Moving against the concrete buildings, Banshee arrived at the depot 20 minutes later. It was mid-afternoon, this excursion was mainly a recon run, scouting out the Dragan weaknesses. He'd stay hidden until nightfall, then he'd make his move.

==^==

Hours later, when the sun was setting, Banshee had devised a way into the depot. The ubers were so full of themselves that they had allowed a five minute gap between patrols. All he had to do was sneak in, steal the crates and blow the reactor, simple.

Simple plans tend to be the ones that always have trouble. Getting past the patrols was simple, wait for the gap and then run, scale the wall, hide in the shadows, next part of plan. Luckily for Banshee, that part of the plan went exactly as planned.

Hidden in the shadows as he was, he had time to visually scout the complex. It was a standard supply depot, one garrison of troops, offices, warehouses, torture facilities, the usual. It was towards the warehouses that he now moved.

There were a total of 15 warehouses, all powered by the underground reactor, as were all the other buildings. Banshee knew exactly which one he was headed for, number 13.

Warehouse 13 was nestled at the back of the compound, making it easy for Banshee to stay hidden. Approaching the doors, he say that they used old and out dated security locks, easily pick able for a 'master criminal' like Banshee. He called himself a criminal because that's how the Dragans had the order portrayed by the few remaining news agencies.

Having easily picked the lock, he entered the darkened warehouse. Looking at his bracer, he followed the map to the crates, 100 Surface-To-Air Missiles ripe for the plucking.

He had the missiles, now all he had to do was get them to the landing port and blow the reactor.

Moving to a computer, he accessed the Dragan security grid. If he wasn't going to be able to ever return to Dragan controlled Earth, then he'd make sure there was a very good reason to avoid the Dragans. Accessing the core through the security grid, he implanted a devastating virus he'd created into the main reactor control. When the virus activated it'd blow the core and their entire power grid for days. Turning towards a security camera, he waved, making sure they got a good image of him. He'd release that with the virus, no sense getting caught before the reactor blew, once activated the virus was unstoppable.

Having set the cameras to play a looped image from before he entered, he turned towards the crates. Standing in front of them, he activated his comm link.

"Banshee to Wraith, come in," he said to thin air.

"Wraith here, go ahead Banshee," came the reply.

"I'll need transport for 100 SAMs at Depot 28, warehouse 13, delivery to customer 8536A, a Mr. 'Ipsen,' docking bay 36."

"Got it, be there in 2," with that the agent known as Wraith signed off.

Returning to the security console, Banshee set to work looping the compound cameras, allowing Wraith to arrive with the trucks.

The trucks were rigged with noise reducing engines, making it easy to slip by the drugged guards, tranquilizer darts stuck in their necks.

As the convoy of two trucks pulled into the warehouse, Banshee came up to them, closing the doors behind the trucks.

"Nice to see you Sea…Banshee," Wraith said as the other man approached and signaled the way to the SAMs.

"Ten crates, five on each truck, you guys will take different routes to the rendezvous point, understood?" Banshee asked as the 2 men with Wraith nodded.

"So, how long do we have?" Wraith asked as he helped Banshee load the crates.

"About 5 minutes till the patrols get suspicious, we have to be gone before then."

"I've heard that we'll never see you again, that you have to leave Earth. Is that true?"

Banshee took a minute before answering, making sure the last crates were on the trucks.

"Yeah, it is," he said with a sigh. The two other with Wraith got in their truck and drove out of the warehouse without another word.

"Before we leave I'm gonna activate a virus in their systems that'll blow the reactor, so get the truck ready to go, I'll be riding with you," he said as he moved to the computer console.

"Banshee, I…" he began.

"Wraith don't, you knew this day would come when we joined. We'd either die for the cause or be banished for it. I'm lucky to be banished, who knows what's waiting for me out there. I may meet the girl of my dreams," he said with a derisive laugh, he'd never been popular with the women. Banshee sighed as he considered one day finding a girl to settle down with, a dream he had few hopes of fulfilling.

"She's out there, I know it, and you'll meet her some day. Come on, we need to go now." Wraith said as Banshee activated a countdown.

"We've got 2 minutes to get out of here before the reactor blows," Banshee said as he and Wraith got in the truck.

"No problem, we'll be gone before they know what's happened."

With that Wraith started the truck and drove out of the warehouse, taking a different route than the other truck.

==

"I'll never know how you managed to blind their sensors, but I'm glad you did. We almost didn't make it out of there, those Dragans would have found us if their scanners were working," Wraith said under his breath.

They were currently hiding in the forest, the truck carefully screened. Banshee and Wraith were hardly breathing as a Dragan Patrol marched past, on their way to warehouse 13. There was no way they'd be able to explain the truck to the Dragans so they hid it and themselves in the brush off the side of the road. Fortunately for them, the patrol was more interested in the warehouse in front of them, then the forest surrounding it.

After what seemed an eternity, Wraith released the breath he'd been holding, he turned his head to say something to Banshee, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … BOOM!" He whispered as the virus activated and caused the reactor to overload.

The explosion was spectacular, too bad they didn't stay around to see it. as soon as the reactor blew Banshee and Wraith were in the truck driving as fast as they could away from the Depot.

The only way to describe the ensuing events would be to call it complete and utter chaos. The Dragans were running around, trying to put out the fires, desperate to restore any power that they could. As it stood, the compound was defenseless and the Dragans were basically sitting ducks, not to mention that most, if not all of the buildings were destroyed in the explosion.

Fortunately, everyone was too busy to notice a lone truck driving away from the compound, headed in the direction of the Spaceport.

==

Arriving at the Spaceport five minutes later, they met the other truck and waited to make the delivery, they didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, an old freighter in need of repair landed at docking bay 36, exactly at the scheduled time.

Banshee waited for the 'Customer' to exit before leaving the shadows. When he saw the man walking down the gangplank, he moved towards him to finalize the transaction.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Ipsen?"

"Who want's to know?" The man asked, folding his arms over his chest. Banshee could tell the man was trying to decide if he could take him, judging by his small size, the man decided he could and relaxed, a little.

"Just a messenger, I have a message from your friend Sam, he says that he's ready to be picked up."

"Is that so? How much did Sam pay you to tell me that?"

"100 Thrones, in two pouches of ten."

"I see, he paid you well," Ipsen said.

"Yes he did, he mentioned one condition to his travel," Banshee told him.

"And that would be?"

"That I go with you, I'm no longer welcomed here and need to get off world. So, would you like to pick Sam up?" Banshee asked.

"Yes, I would, even with his condition. So, where is Sam?" Ipsen asked, looking around the deserted port.

"Right here," Banshee said as he gave a piercing whistle. Lights came on directly behind him in the shadows and two trucks pulled towards the freighter.

"You get Sam loaded then find me on the ship, we'll leave when you do," Ipsen said before turning and walking away.

==

Three minutes later, all the SAMs were loaded in the freighter's cargo hold, returning to Wraith, Banshee made his goodbye.

"Well Wraith, I'll see you in the Space Lanes, someday," Banshee said as he hugged the other man.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Wraith replied without conviction as he returned the hug.

Pulling apart, the two men took a step away from each other, Banshee then turned and went up the gangplank into the freighter.

"See you Cousin," Wraith said as the gangplank retracted into the ship

As the ship lifted off, Wraith just watched it leave with his best friend on it, never to see him again. After the ship had left the atmosphere, Wraith got back into his truck and returned to the Order's headquarters for the mission debriefing.

==^==

Aboard the freighter, Banshee made his way to the cockpit, there he met a beautiful Redhead, Ipsen standing behind her.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, he stepped forward to introduce himself.

"My name is Seamus Harper, I'm an engineer."

"Bobby Jensen, and this is Rebecca Valentine," Ipsen replied.

"Owner and Captain of the _Eureka Maru_, welcome aboard Seamus," she said with a small grin.

"I'd appreciate it you could call me Harper, no one's called me Seamus since my parents died."

"Ok, Harper it is, so you say you're an engineer. Get to work on the engines, they've been acting sluggishly and I may need them at full capacity," Beka told him.

"You got it boss," Harper replied.

"Oh, and Harper, we'll drop you off at the next Drift out of Dragan space," she called over her shoulder.

"K, thanks," he said as he got to work on the engines.

== End Prologue ==

**To Be Continued in Chapter 1...**


	3. Chapter 1: The Present

Disclaimer in the Introduction. Due to FF (.) Net enforcing the 'no lyrics' rule, I have removed the lyrics from this version of the story. I will keep the original version up on my website.

Chapter 1

Harper was singing off key as he worked on yet another project. Vital or not, it commanded his complete attention.

"Yeah, I saw sparks," he yelped as the project in front of him shocked him.

"Sparks, that's no joke," he said as he sucked his finger while continuing to work.

Trance smiled to herself as she silently approached the engineer.

"Whatcha doing, Harper?" she asked, causing him to literally jump two feet into the air, forcing Trance to start giggling.

"That was not funny, Trance. You could have given me a heart attack."

"Then I would have been here to save you. I do know CPR," she replied, still giggling.

Harper couldn't control the flush that rose to his face at the thought of Trance giving him CPR.

"Well, that wouldn't be all bad," he said in a vain attempt to recover his composure.

"So, what were you working on?" she asked again.

"It's a new toy for Rommie; it'll allow her to use her internal scanners to their full extent," he said proudly.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that she will be able to tell what type of intruder it is, rather than just that it's an intruder. It has a link to her special and cultural databases."

"Sounds impressive," Trance said with a smile, causing Harper's heart to skip a beat.

"Thanks, so why are you here? And don't tell me it's just to see what I was doing."

"Um, I came down here to see when you were going to eat lunch. I want to show you a new plant I got," she told him excitedly.

"Normally, I don't eat lunch, unless you or Beka force me to, but I'll make this one exception, for you."

"Thank you so much, Harper, I just know you'll love this new plant," Trance exclaimed as she rushed over and enveloped Harper in a hug, causing him to lose his breath.

"Your welcome Trance, but if you don't let go, you will need to use that CPR, I can't breath."

Trance quickly let go before he began seeing spots.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me make a small adjustment to this. There, now we can go," he said as he placed the sensor pack on the workbench and removed his tool belt.

"After you Trance," Harper said with an extravagant gesture towards the doors, Trance led the way out, her tail swinging gracefully behind her.

As they made their way to Hydroponics, they engaged in their usual small talk. How the other was doing, how their various jobs were, how they didn't have much time to do anything anymore, when they thought the 'taskmaster' would give them leave, stuff like that.

Entering Hydroponics, they continued their conversation as they moved as one towards Trance's workbench. Sitting on the tabletop was the most beautiful plant that Harper had ever seen; it had a purple stalk with delicate violet leaves, yellow and pink flowers, and stood about three feet tall. It reminded him of Trance.

"Wow, Trance, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything quite like it. You know," he began growing thoughtful, "it kinda looks like you, Trance."

"Really, I didn't notice, I just thought she was pretty," she lied, knowing full well that the plant looked like her. She knew that he'd take the bait, say what she wanted him to say, consciously or not, and she not only wanted to hear it, but she also wanted to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah she is pretty," he said absently as he examined the plant, this of course drew a grin from Trance. "Notice how the stalk is the same color as your tail, and the leaves are like your skin. The flowers are definitely the same color as your hair."

"Where did you find this?"

Harper turned towards her as he voiced his question.

"I got it from my home planet, it was left for me at our last stop. I got it for you to put in your quarters."

"You got this for me, why?" he asked as he gently fondled the velvety leaves, releasing a pleasant smell that reminded him of Trance, earthy and smelling of nature.

"I wanted you to have a beautiful plant for your quarters. I've been in them remember; they need a lot of help. You could kill yourself tripping over all that junk, and then where would that leave me? Without my best friend, that's where. I just thought your room could use a woman's touch, that's all."

Harper just smiled as she went on about why she got the plant and the chaos of his quarters. His smile turned to mild shock when he heard the phrase 'woman's touch'.

"Uh, Trance?" he asked as silence fell between them.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'woman's touch'?"

"Oh, I just mean that your quarters need more plants and color, that's all. Why?" she asked innocently.

"No reason, I was just curious about your wording. On Earth, when a woman says that to a man it means that they are going out and are probably living together," he tried to explain the term to Trance.

"Don't we live together here on Andromeda?" she asked, once again showing how innocent and naive she was.

Harper just sighed and put his head in his hands, how could he explain the intricacies of human relationships to a purple pixie?

"Follow me Trance, I'll try to explain it all to you," he said as he moved into the Hydroponics garden and towards a large tree set away from the door.

As Trance followed she wondered why they were going to sit under the tree and why did it seem like he was stalling.

The tree was a huge oak that had been planted many years ago by the original gardeners. It provided a nice, quiet place to sit and talk, away from the entrance to Hydroponics.

"Sit down Trance," he said gesturing to the grass beneath the tree.

"Are you going to explain it to me?" Trance asked excitedly, happy to be able to spend any time with he busy engineer.

"Yes Trance, I am. Now where to begin," he said out loud.

"Well, begin at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop," Trance smiled as she quoted a passage from her favorite book, Alice In Wonderland, a book that Harper had introduced her to.

Harper smiled at her mention of their private joke, he had once said that she was like Alice, innocent of the world she found herself in. Trance had then said that he would be the White Rabbit, due to the fact that she'd follow him anywhere.

"When I say living together, I mean two people that aren't married that are living in the same quarters and having …" Here he faltered, how could he explain sex to Trance, let alone even say the word in her presence?

"Having what?" she prompted, leaning across the small space that separated them to place her hand on his knee. Needless to say he jumped a little.

"Uh … um … having … sex," he noticed the understanding wash over her and was glad that he wouldn't have to explain that to her.

"Oh, I guess that we aren't living together then."

Harper just laughed and pulled her next to him, placing a gentle kiss on her head as he enveloped her in a friendly hug.

"Trance, what would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to know," she said as she relished the warmth of his strong arms around her.

A moment later, they both realized how this might appear to the others. Breaking apart they got up and left Hydroponics for the Mess Hall and the promise of food.

What neither noticed was that their shoulders or hands would occasionally brush the other's, so close were they walking.

After they had eaten Harper and Trance returned to the Machine shop and his abandoned sensors.

"Thanks for the plant, Trance. Normally I would leave it in Hydroponics, but since you got it from your home planet, I'll put it in my quarters."

Her eyes brightened as he said this, unable to control her joy she threw her arms around him in another hug.

"I'm thinking I'd better get use to all these hugs. If you're not careful, my purple princess, you may spoil me," he said as she pulled away.

"Maybe," she replied cryptically, "I'll have Rommie deliver it to your quarters. Will I see you for dinner?" she asked with her hands behind her back and a shy smile on her face.

"That all depends if you're willing to eat here in the Machine Shop. I gotta finish this sensor pack today."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll bring dinner," she said as she skipped out the doors.

Just before they closed she ran back and placed a kiss on Harper's cheek, shocking the engineer once again.

"Bye Harper," she whispered softly in his ear before once again skipping out.

"Later," was all his addled mind would allow him to say. Turning towards his workbench he tried to focus on the sensors, but found his mind filled with thoughts of Trance.

"Damn, now I'm never gonna finish this pack."

End Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 2: The Past

Standard Disclaimer applies, the song _Leaving Home Ain't Easy_ is copyright to Queen and their respective label.

==^== Chapter 2 ==^==

Three months later, Harper was dropped off at the first drift the _Maru_ came to -- Alacar Drift, the first respectable drift out of Dragan Territory.

Since his arrival on the _Maru_ there had been a few noticeable changes, one of which was the absence of Bobby Jensen; the other was the increased efficiency of the engines.

"Well, Harper, this is where we say goodbye. It's been fun having you onboard," Beka said as she escorted him to the airlock, his only bag slung across his shoulder.

"Yeah, it sure has. Thanks for letting me stay as long as you did, and I'm sorry about Bobby. I thought you knew those were missiles."

"He told me they were computer parts, but that's ok. I was getting tired of the way he treated me anyway, so you gave me an excuse," she tried to lighten the somewhat somber mood but failed.

"Well, Beka," Harper extended his hand to her which she took, "it's been real fun. If you ever need another engineer just look me up."

"I'll do that. Well, I wish you the best of luck out there."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll be needing it." With that cryptic remark Harper left the _Maru_ forever, or so Beka thought. Closing the hatch she tried to think about where she could find another engineer. Sighing, she returned to the pilot's chair and requested permission to leave. Considering how bad this sector and its drifts were, she decided to go to El Dorado Drift; she could find an engineer there.

==

Harper roamed the streets of Alacar Drift, the few hundred thrones he'd left Earth with and the few he'd gotten from Beka for his work on the engines tucked safely against his ribs.

As he roamed the streets and alleys he got the impression that this was the type of place where a person could disappear and not be found, if he had the mind to.

Finding a reasonably priced hotel he paid the 30 thrones and went to his room. Compared to what he'd had on earth, this was a palace. It was even better than the rooms provided by the Order. Looking around the spartan furnishings, he felt that he may just be able to make something of himself here.

Sitting on the bed he considered going out for a drink. The _Maru_ hadn't had a single drop of alcohol on her, and he needed a drink badly.

Leaving his room he made his way to the entertainment sector and the bars that dwelled within.

Finding one that had no Nietzscheans in it he went up to the bar and stood, considering what he wanted to poison his system with. In the background an old Earth tune was playing.

"What'll it be?" a gruff voice asked from behind the bar. Looking up, Harper found a short, fat, bald human, with piercing black eyes and a scar running across his forehead, his nose was misaligned from one bar fight too many.

"I'll have a Weisbreu," Harper told the man.

"Sorry, fresh out, but I'll tell you a secret, Sparky cola will give you the same buzz but without the hangover. You wanna try one?" he asked already reaching for the mentioned beverage.

"Yeah, why not," Harper agreed as the man pulled the drink from behind the bar and placed it in front of Harper. "Thanks."

Popping the tab on the can, Harper leaned against the bar considering what his next move would be and listening to the song that was playing at the moment; it was by a group called Queen, if he remembered correctly.

__

I take a step outside  
And I breathe the air  
And I slam the door  
And I'm on my way  
I won't lay no blame  
I won't call you names  
'Cause I've made my break  
And I won't look back  
I've turned my back  


On those endless games

I'm all through with ties  
I'm all tired of tears  
I'm a happy man  
Don't it look that way?  
Shaking dust from my shoes  
There's a road ahead  
And there's no way back home  
Ohh but I have  
Leaving home ain't easy  
Oh I never thought it would be easy  
Leaving on your own  
Oh is the main thing calling me back?  
Leaving home ain't easy  
On the one your leaving home

Stay my love my love please stay  
Stray my love what's wrong my love?  
What's right my love?  
Ohh leaving home ain't easy  
I thought how could I think of leaving  
Leaving on your own  
Still trying to persuade me that  
Leaving home ain't necessary  
Leave the only way  
Leaving home ain't easy  
But may be the only way

He was enjoying his Sparky and the music when what appeared to be a couple of spacers walked in, discussing their various woes.

"Yeah, the boss wants to find an engineer, the last one was a drunk and got tossed out an airlock," one of them was saying as they sat next to Harper at the bar.

"So he really tossed him out an airlock?"

"Of course, not only was he a drunk but he was flash fried, no use to anyone."

"So now you're down an engineer, tough luck. Where you gonna find an engineer on this drift, I mean no respectable engineer would be this close to Dragan space."

"I don't know, but the boss'll find one, otherwise we can't leave."

Harper took this time to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, but you're looking for an engineer?" he asked the man.

"Who's asking?" he replied cautiously.

"An engineer looking for work," Harper replied, hoping that was enough to satisfy the man.

"An engineer you say, you any good?"

"Any good, I'm a freakin' genius."

"Well, I'll let the boss decide, finish your drink and I'll take you to meet him."

"Fine by me," Harper said as he slammed down an entire can of Sparky in one gulp.

"Cripes," the bartender said, "I've never seen anyone do that, most people can't even stand the taste."

Harper just grinned, remembering the things he used to eat and drink to survive.

"How much?" he asked the bartender, reaching for his 'wallet'.

"2 thrones, I can't move the stuff, so I'll give you a deal on it."

Harper paid the man his two thrones and followed the Spacer back to his ship.

==

Reaching the docking bay, the Spacer led Harper towards a freighter marked _Ariel_.

Entering the ship, Harper was led to the Captain, a man named Sampson.

Sampson was a Spacer, born and bred. He had the tan that was due only to the unshielded radiation found in space. He was a muscular man of about 35, crew cut brown hair and green eyes. He stood an impressive six feet, which naturally made him an imposing presence.

"Sir," Harper's guide said, "I may have found us an engineer."

"Really," Sampson said as he took in Harper's somewhat disheveled appearance.

"Yes sir," Harper said stepping forward.

"Can you fix slipstream?"

"Slipstream? I can fix that in my sleep," Harper said with his usual forthrightness.

"AP tanks?"

"Are you kidding? That's cake."

"Impulse engines?"

"Of course."

"Environmental systems?"

"Absolutely."

"Navigational systems?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, I _am_ a freaking genius, if it's on a ship, I can fix it," Harper said in finality.

"Good, you've got any references?" the Captain asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just one, Beka Valentine of the _Eureka Maru_. Worked with her for 3 months, before I decided to move on."

"I'll have Charlie here contact you in the morning, after I check your reference. But if Valentine confirms what you're telling me then you've got the job. Now get out of here and get some sleep. I'll have Charlie contact you at your hotel, just tell him where."

"Thank you sir, and you won't be disappointed," Harper said with a smile as he followed Charlie off the ship.

Giving him the hotel and room number, Harper returned to the hotel to sleep as the Captain had suggested.

Already knowing that Beka would vouch for him, he fell asleep anticipating Charlie's call in the morning and reporting for duty on Captain Sampson's ship.

==^== End Chapter 2 ==^==


	5. Chapter 3: The Present

See Disclaimer in the Prologue.

==^== Andromeda – Present Time ==^==

After Harper and Trance had their dinner in the Machine Shop, Harper happily reported the sensor pack ready. This however was due entirely to his determination to get it done. Thoughts of Trance were swimming through his head the entire time he worked; it also didn't help that she was there, having dinner with him.

"Well Rom-doll, I'm happy to report your new sensor pack is ready to be tested, and I threw in a few surprises for you as well," he said with a grin as he set the pack on the floor of Command.

"Mr. Harper, I'm glad to see that you were able to finish that this week," Dylan remarked as he entered behind the young man.

"Yup, and I'll start the next project as soon as I know this one is working."

"If your preliminary results are anything to go by, then this will increase the effectiveness of the sensors by 12%, in addition to making the internal sensors harder to jam."

"That's the point, Andromeda," Harper said as he addressed the hologram.

"Let's get this pack installed. I have at least 10 other projects that need to be finished this week," Harper said as he led Rommie off the Command Deck towards the sensor controls, leaving an amused Dylan behind them.

==

On the way to the controls, Harper and Rommie discussed the possible benefits of the new sensors.

"Like I told you before, Rommie. This pack will help to prevent all but the most sophisticated jamming technologies. I know you want to block _all_ jamming signals, but there are some that modulate on a random frequency, making them damn near impossible to block."

"I know that Harper. I'm just concerned with how they may affect the navigational sensors."

"They shouldn't affect them at all, they operate on two entirely different systems. There is no way they can crosstalk. The only problem is the time it's gonna take to install this. I have to crawl into some of the smallest crawlways on the ship to get this thing in, so I hope it works."

"Yeah, me too," Rommie said softly as they arrived at the access hatch to the inner crawlways of the _Andromeda Ascendant_, crawlways that only Harper and service droids can fit into.

"Well Rommie, I'm off to the dark reaches of your tunnels. How about a good luck kiss?"

"Harper, you're pathetic," she said as she rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"I know, but that's why you love me," he replied as he crawled into the tunnels.

When he was far enough in, Rommie handed the sensor pack to him. To make it easier to move, the pack had been placed on a rolling dolly, perfectly sized to fit through the crawlways.

"Thanks Rom-Doll, I'll have this installed in a jiffy," he said as he pulled the pack after him into the crawlway. Rommie could only walk away, leaving him to his work. As much as she hated to admit it, she cared more for the engineer that any other crewman she had ever had, except for Dylan. Her feelings for Dylan were different than the ones she had for Harper -- Dylan she loved and wanted to be loved by, Harper she loved as a though she were his mother and wanted to protect him with her life.

Harper continued to crawl back towards Command as Rommie walked away. His progress was slow; the spaces were tight and he had a forty pound pack trailing behind him.

==

Harper had estimated that the installation would take about 2 hours; he was off by 3 hours. So instead of finishing in 2 hours, he would now be finished in 5. The reason being that the entire sensor grid had to be shut down manually, and that alone took 30 minutes, starting it back up took another 45.

The type of shutdown he was using was a maintenance mode shutdown, which meant that the entire grid was down with no connections to the rest of the ship, or to the outside world.

As Harper was nearing the 2 and a half hour mark, Trance paid him a visit in the cramped tube he currently found himself in.

"Harper?" she called softly as she crawled through the conduits.

"Trance?" he called in reply, surprise evident in his voice. Trance just smiled and crawled towards the sound of his voice.

"Hi Harper," she said sweetly when she saw his prone form on the deck.

"Hey ya Trance, what brings my sparkly purple princess down here?"

"You do," she replied. "I brought you something to eat."

"You did? Trance, I love you," he told her as he reached for the food, stopping before he took it. "Um, let's move to a place where we can actually sit up. Follow me."

He led the way as they crawled to the nearest intersection, a place where two tunnels met, and there was enough room to stretch out, within reason.

"Great, I'll eat here. So, what'd you bring me?" he eagerly asked.

"A turkey sandwich on white bread with a Sparky cola, and I brought dessert too, but you'll get that later."

"Trance, you're the best. You know I love you right? I mean I really do love you, you're the best, my best friend, the best ever!" he said through mouthfuls of sandwich.

"Harper, slow down and chew your food, I don't want you to choke," she said with a smile as he slowed his pace.

"So Trance, what have you been doing today?" he asked as he swallowed the last of the sandwich and reached for the Sparky.

"You know, the same old stuff, cleaned Medical, watered the plants in Hydroponics, and made you lunch."

"Sounds like a pretty full day," he replied as he downed the Sparky in one gulp. "So. What's for dessert?"

"I made this special for you," she said as she took a grape custard filled tart with grapes topping it out of the little basket she brought with her. "However, there is one condition, you have to tell me how you got that scar on your chin."

"My scar? Why do you want to know where I got that?" he asked her as he settled back against the wall.

"I'm just curious, you never talk about your past much, and I'm just curious how my best friend got that scar," she explained, knowing that she herself never revealed anything to him.

"You really want to know, don't you?" he asked, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement in which he resigned himself to tell her about his past.

"Well, I was working for a man named Sampson, he was Captain of the freighter _Ariel_. He stood six feet high, he was like a mountain, but he had the heart of a lion. You would have liked him Trance." Harper's eyes lost focus as he began recounting his time aboard the _Ariel_.

"Was? What happened to him?" Trance asked when Harper paused.

"That's how I got the scar, but I'm getting there. I had been working with him for about a year, doing all the stuff I did on the _Maru_, fixing the engines, AP tanks, that sorta stuff. Anyway, we had just left El Dorado drift for another freight run. Everything was normal, all systems were functioning, and we were making good headway. We were about to enter Slipstream when we were attacked by Nietzschean pirates." Harper paused as the memories came flooding back to him, memories he didn't want to remember.

"They took out our Slipstream drive and crippled the main engine. They wanted our cargo of communication, navigation and slipstream parts, they can sell for a small fortune on the black market. The Captain decided that we would take as many of them with as we could, considering how we were all going to die. We set up an ambush at the airlock, we knew that we would only be able to take down the first couple of rows, so we had hand to hand weapons ready to use. We had scavenged the ship for anything we could use to take them out, knives, sharpened metal, anything. So we were waiting for them as they docked with the ship. We waited for the airlock to pressurize and the door to open before we opened fire. The first vanguard fell, allowing those behind them to take cover and return fire. We continued firing at each other, each side losing men, finally we decided to just go hand to hand. That's when it really got ugly. Their leader decided to join the party and was he a piece of work. This guy was as tall as Sampson and twice as wide, and he carried a wicked looking blade; he knew about hand to hand combat. As the fight waged on, the deck plates were littered with blood and bodies, with more joining it every few minutes. As our forces were depleted, actually only the Captain and myself were left, the pirate leader was laughing as we defended ourselves. With a signal his men stopped fighting and let him advance. I was determined to win this fight. I charged the leader with my knife extended. We locked blades a few times before he stabbed me in the shoulder, a wound that would cause me to slowly bleed to death. He then kicked me in the stomach. As I was leaning over, he went to cut off my head, I moved back in time to avoid losing my head, but his sword cut my chin. Leaving me where I had fallen he went to fight the Captain. They fought for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, and Sampson was stabbed in the stomach. He staggered over to me and picked me up, we both looked at the pirate, and he just grinned back. Sampson then led me towards the command deck and the escape pods located there. The pirates had decided that they would finish us later -- we weren't a threat -- and began to take the cargo. The Captain put me in one of the two pods and moved to the main computer. He then activated the self-destruct for 30 seconds after the escape pod was launched. Moving to me, he said 'Harper, it has been a pleasure working with you, you truly are a genius.' Due to the pain I was in, I didn't understand the implications his words carried. He then placed a flexi and a credit chip in the pod and closed the door. Through the pain I saw him destroy the controls of the other pod, just as the pirates decided they would kill us. He jettisoned my pod. The last time I saw Captain Sampson alive, he was overrun by pirates. Thirty seconds after my pod was launched, _Ariel_ exploded into dust, taking the pirates and my Captain, my friend, with her. I finally succumbed to the darkness that was calling me. The pod was set to find the nearest drift. I woke up on a hospital drift a week later; I was the only survivor. That, Trance, is how I got this scar."

"Harper, I'm so sorry, I remember hearing about the crew of the _Ariel_, and her lone survivor. They never released his name, something about the company not allowing it. I never realized that it was you," she said with a questioning tone.

Harper smiled, a little. "The parts were for Sid Prophet's company; they didn't want my name revealed due to the fact that the parts were probably stolen and they didn't want anyone questioning the crew about where they came from. Trance, can I have my dessert now?"

"Oh, of course, sorry Harper," she said with a shy grin as she handed him the dessert.

"Thanks, mmmm, this sure looks good," he said as he bit into the grape tart, a smile on his face.

Trance couldn't help but smile at the joy that was etched on his face as he ate the dessert.

"I'm glad you like it, Harper, I've gotta go back to work now," she said sadly, not wanting to leave her friend.

"Yeah, I should get back to work, I've got another 2 hours on this thing. Hey, after I'm done, you wanna have dinner with me?" he asked quickly.

"Sure Harper, I'd love that," she replied with a radiant smile, warming the young man's heart.

"Great, I'll see you then," he said as Trance began crawling back into the conduit, but not before giving Harper a kiss on the cheek.

As Harper followed her back to where he was working, he watched her tail swing back and forth behind her. He was so entranced by the movement that he hit his knee on the partially installed sensor pack. Biting back a curse he rubbed his knee as Trance turned to look at him.

"I just hit my knee, that's all," he said quickly as he felt his face grow hot. He was certain that she knew he was watching her crawl.

Trance just smiled and continued on until she rounded the corner out of view -- Harper was certain that her tail waved at him before it disappeared. Dismissing that to the pain in his knee, he went back to work on the sensors.

==^==

True to his word, Harper finished installing the pack 2 hours after his quick meal with Trance. All he needed to do now was restart the system.

Entering Command he went straight to his station, giving Rommie instructions the entire time.

"Ok, Rom-doll, I'm gonna restart the system now, I want you to monitor the grid for any spikes."

"You got it Harper," the avatar replied as her eyes closed and she scanned the sensor grid.

Harper began the restart, system by system. He began with the priority systems first, long range and navigational sensors.

"Long range and navigational sensors are online and working well above High Guard requirements, in fact, this is the best they've ever worked," the avatar praised as she looked at Harper with joy.

"I added a few new features and upgrades as well," he said as he continued to restart the sensors. "I've even upgraded the sensor output display, I enhanced the 3D mapping abilities of the projection. It can now show a holographic 3D view of ships just within sensor range, before visual contact is made. It'll also work for other objects within sensor range."

"Mr. Harper, I am truly impressed," Dylan said as he leaned against his console, admiring the skill with which Harper worked.

"Thanks boss. Rommie could you check the integration of the navigational sensors with the long-range sensors. I want to make sure there are no loose connections."

"I'm not detecting any, but we will know better once the other systems are back online."

Harper just grinned as he ran the final sequence to fully bring the navigational sensors online and connected to the long-range sensors. This was the easy part, the rest of the sensors would take another half hour to restart and check the intersystem connections. Not only were the various sensors able to talk to one another, the new hardware also provided a more secure connection protecting the various systems from sabotage.

"How long will it take to bring the rest of the systems online? Beka isn't happy about playing guard with the _Maru_; she wants to return as soon as possible."

"Umm, I'd say about 30 minutes, don't worry boss, she'll be home before she can plan any nasty acts of revenge," Harper said with a smile to relieve any fears of retaliation Dylan may have. Beka didn't like putting the _Maru_ in any form of danger, and acting as a sensor drone for the Andromeda was a form of danger.

"Good, Rommie, please inform Beka she can return the _Maru_ to Hanger Deck as soon as Harper has finished, I am going to Medical to get something for a headache," Dylan said with a groan as he moved toward the Command Deck doors.

"Aye," was Rommie's only reply as she continued to monitor the sensor grid.

As the doors were closing behind him, Dylan thought he heard Rommie mention something about Harper and Trance in a conduit together and something about a kiss, but he ignored it, it had to be the headache.

==

Hearing the doors close behind Dylan, Rommie took the opportunity to broach a subject with Harper.

"So Harper, what were you and Trance doing in that conduit for half and hour? And what about the kiss?"

"You were spying on us?" Harper looked up from the console, hurt showing clearly in his eyes.

"No," Rommie said empathically, not wanting to hurt her creator and friend. "It is my job to monitor all life forms aboard ship for any health problems."

"But your internal sensors were offline," Harper said, catching the lie, a smile tugging at his lips as he returned to working.

"Ok, I was spying on you," she admitted finally, "but only because I care about you."

"Really?" Harper's head perked up at that comment.

"Not in that way! I just want to see you happy, and you seemed happy when you were talking with Trance."

"Why are you so concerned with my happiness?" he asked as his humor sunk back into the abyss, dark resignation replacing it.

"Because you're my friend and creator, yet I can't help but consider myself as you mother, I am always looking after you. I just want to see you happy. Can't a mother want her child to be happy?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. He sighed and dropped his shoulders

"Your child? I never thought of it that way. Well, I guess I finally know who wears the pants around here, don't I?" he asked quietly, his hands continuing to work as sadness washed across his face, realization dawning as to why she refused his advances – she viewed him as her child.

Rommie seeing the sadness in his eyes embraced him in a hug. Harper realized that all her hugs felt like this, like a parent comforting their child.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked him as they broke apart.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just need to get back to my work; love is a waste of time anyway," he said with a sniffle.

Rommie couldn't help but express outright sadness at his statement, but she quickly hid it.

"Harper, can I ask you a question?" She asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence of Command.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What do you think of Trance?"

Harper was momentarily taken aback by the question: what did he think about Trance, what a strange question.

"Umm, what do you mean Rommie?" he asked, truly not understanding her question.

"What do you think of her? What is your relationship with her?"

"Oh, we're best friends," he answered with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "She's my best friend in the whole universe, my only real friend. It's not that you, Dylan, Beka, and Tyr aren't my friends; it's just that with Trance it's different. We can share our secrets with each other and not feel like the other is judging."

"Harper, I'm glad to hear that. When you're done with the sensors you can go visit Trance. She may be able to cheer you up, she always has in the past."

"Sure Rom-doll, whatever you say," he replied as he continued to work on the sensors. Neither talked for the rest of the installation except to discuss the job itself.

Half an hour later, Harper left Command to join Trance in Hydroponics.

==^== End Chapter 3 ==^==


	6. Chapter 4: The Past

==^== Hospital Drift _Saving Grace_ – The Past ==^==

The last thing Harper remembered before passing out from blood loss was watching the _Ariel_ explode before his eyes. The explosion destroyed both the ship itself and the pirate vessel attached to her hull.

The first thing he noticed in the here and now was pain. His body ached in places he never knew could ache, and for that matter didn't want to know.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the surrounding light, his ears picked up the sounds of a hospital. Listening he heard sounds -- people crying, doctors talking with nurses and orderlies, as well the various mechanical beeps that indicated he was still alive.

Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar white of the hospital room. Back on Earth, he was always ending up in a hospital, thanks mainly to his immune system. It had been the same after he had joined The Order; even though he was out of action for a few weeks, the Leader never seemed to mind.

Turning his head at the sound of the door opening, he watched as a human nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Ah, good, I'll tell the Doctor you're awake," she said as she placed the tray on the table beside Harper and turned to leave. He quickly grabbed her arm, struggling past a dry throat to ask a question.

"Where am I?" he managed to ask.

"You're on the hospital drift _Saving Grace_, the best in the sector," she said with pride.

Harper released her, but a new question appeared that he just had to ask. _Saving Grace_ was indeed the best hospital in this and several other sectors, but it was expensive too.

"Why am I here, I have no way to pay," he admitted when she remained to answer his unspoken question.

"Your employer is picking up the bill. He said to give you the best care available. You deserve it after what happened," she then gave him a smile and left to find the Doctor.

Harper looked over at the food, he grimaced. Hospital food never changed, it was still the same bland, tasteless stuff as on Earth. Getting past his revulsion, he took the plate and began eating; when he was done he waited for the Doctor.

From what the nurse had said, Harper knew he wouldn't have to wait long. His former employer had been Sam Profit, and with his money, he shouldn't be waiting long at all. As soon as that thought left his head, the Doctor walked in the door.

"Mr. Harper, I'm glad to see you're awake. We were wondering if you would make it," the Doctor said cheerfully as he skimmed Harper's chart.

"How long was I out?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked, not paying attention to Harper, but more to the charts.

"How long was I out?" Harper asked again.

"About a week," the Doctor replied nonchalantly.

'A week,' Harper thought to himself, 'that's a lot of thrones to pay for me. I wonder why Prophet is paying?'

"According to your charts," the doctor said, interrupting Harper's thoughts, "you will be well enough to leave in a few days."

"That's good news," Harper said as his mind began considering ways to find a new job.

"Oh, before I forget, there is someone here to see you," the doctor said as he left the room after checking Harper's vitals.

"Who'd want to see me?" Harper asked out loud.

"I would, Harper," a voice from the door way said.

When Harper looked, he couldn't believe who was standing there. For in the doorway stood none other than Sam Profit himself, Beka Valentine's good old Uncle Sid.

During his tenure on the _Maru_ Harper had heard many stories about the adventures of Beka's Uncle Sid and her father, even though he had never met the man. She had video files of her father and Uncle during some of their more 'happy' moments, before her father's death. She had told him that Sid was a merchant. He traded in various things, although she really didn't know what. As it was, she thought he was smuggling stolen goods around the various drifts and hadn't spoken to him in years. She had even told him that Sid didn't even show up for her father's funeral.

Beka didn't know it, but those brief months on the _Maru_ had given Harper a leg up. When he began on the _Arial_, Sampson had been looking for another employer, and Harper knew just the person.

When Sampson asked about any job opportunities, Harper had jumped at the chance to help. He mentioned that he knew a merchant that needed some cargo run. He didn't expect that merchant to be Sam Profit, a.k.a. Beka's Uncle Sid, a fact that Beka was completely unaware of, Sid he expected, but not Sam Profit.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Harper asked as he struggled to rise. Profit just raised his hand in negation of his rising.

"I've come to see you, my boy," he said as he moved to sit on the bed next to Harper. "You look worse than the last time I saw you."

"Well, I was in a fight with pirates, not to mention living through an explosion," Harper said with a little heat, a fact he quickly regretted. Profit just smiled and tousled his hair.

"There's the Harper that I hired, not this battered excuse of a man."

"Hey," Harper began, but stopped when he saw the twinkle in Profit's eyes.

"Harper, I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to tell me something," he paused dramatically. "How's Beka?"

Harper was momentarily stunned by the question, but only a moment.

"She's fine, she's blonde now, and she dumped Bobby, finally. She's doing ok aside from that, plenty of jobs, enough trouble to keep her from getting bored, the usual stuff."

"I see," Profit said as he rose. "Harper, I want to thank you for getting that chip off the ship."

"What?" Harper replied, totally confused.

"The chip that Sampson gave you before he shoved you in the pod contained valuable information about a new ship design. The pirates were after that. If they had gotten it, then I would be out of business. I thank you for saving it; it took my men 2 years to develop those blueprints. I tell you all this because I know you're trustworthy, you've proven it to me. That is why I've taken care of all your medical bills. Now, before I go, I wanted to give you your mail -- a few letters came to my office addressed to you. How they found you, I'll never know, but here they are, unopened. And if you need another job, I can find a place for an industrious individual like yourself in my company -- if you want a job so soon that is." Profit then gave Harper a bundle of flexies and left without another word.

Harper quietly opened his mail, surprised that he had received any mail at all. Leafing through the various junk mail, he found ads for dealerships trying to sell used ships at a discount, bills, the usual junk. At the bottom was one package that caught his attention. It was a small cylinder that was just the right size to hold a datarod.

Datarods were an invention of the Order, an invention that he help to create. They were specially encoded to be readable only by the intended recipient. They were read through the dataport, with the information transmitted directly into the brain.

Harper slowly opened the container, gently slipping the rod into his hand. He examined it before slowly inserting it into his dataport.

__

'Ah, Banshee,' the recorded image of the Leader said, _'glad to see this message found you. If you are getting this then that means the transmitter in your port is working. It's also nice to know the rods work, at the time of this recording they were still experimental. Anyway, we tracked you to Sam Profit's organization, that is why you received this through his office. _

Now, onto the purpose of this message. When you left Earth you were placed on inactive duty. However, it has become necessary for you to perform another mission for us. Mission details will follow, remember to destroy this message. Even though you're the only one that can view it, we don't want it falling into enemy hands. We don't want them to have this technology.

I am truly sorry to have to reactivate you, but due to the sensitivity of this mission, I believe that you'll understand our reasons. Good luck out there Banshee. End Transmission.' What then followed was all the mission specifications and goals.

Harper pulled the rod from his port as soon as the mission specs were downloaded. He then snapped the rod in half and threw it into the recycling unit located in the room.

So, the Order was calling him out of retirement. That meant only one thing: it was a mission with a high probability of failure, meaning he was the only one that could survive.

During his term of service for the Order, he was the only one that was able to pull off the 'certain death' or 'suicide' missions. This meant he was the only one that came back alive, which is why he had been reactivated for this mission.

He sighed again as he returned to his bed, his various bandaged wounds aching. To take his mind off the pain he decided to categorize his wounds.

When the Doctor returned half an hour later, Harper had categorized all his wounds in type, location, and amount of blood each wound could lose every minute.

"So Doctor, when can I get out of here? I've got to find another job," Harper asked as the Doctor checked his vitals and recorded the results.

"Well, at your current rate of recovery, I'd say another week. Then we'll let you go and you can find a job," the Doctor replied after a moment's consideration.

"Thanks Doc, so another week? Think I could get a technical manual or something?"

"We'll see Mr. Harper, we'll see," the Doctor then injected him with painkillers and left the room, leaving the painkillers to put Harper to sleep again.

== End Chapter 4 ==


	7. Chapter 5: The Present

Chapter 5

==^== Hydroponics - Present Time ==^==

Trance was watering her potted plants when she heard the doors to Hydroponics open and close. When she turned around to greet her visitor, there was no one there.

_Funny, I thought someone came in,_ she thought as she approached the doors, the watering can still in her hand.

Just before she reached the doors she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Jumping around as quickly as she could, she came face to face with a sad looking Harper.

"Hey Trance, sorry to scare you," he said noticing both her reaction and that the front of her jumpsuit was splashed with water from the watering can.

"Umm, Trance, you're wet."

"Oh," she exclaimed, surprised to see the lower half of her purple jumpsuit wet. "I must have turned too quickly, don't worry it'll dry."

Trance gave Harper a smile in return for his concern, he returned the smile, but it was hinted with a sadness Trance couldn't identify.

"What's wrong Harper?" she asked as she led him to a bench placed under a nearby tree, it could be argued that the bench was set in a 'romantic' location. However, neither paid much attention to that.

"Hmm?" he asked, still a little dazed from his conversation with Rommie, "what?"

"Harper, are you ok?" she asked again, placing her arm around his shoulder. He instinctively leaned into her for comfort.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just found out why Rommie has always avoided my advances, she thinks of me as her child," he whispered softly into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

She ignored the tickle as she turned to comfort her friend.

"Harper, I'm so sorry, but you do have to admit that she is, in a way, like your mother. She's always taking care of you."

"You don't think of yourself as my mother, do you?" he asked her, pain shining through his eyes, she quickly reassured him.

"No, I don't, even though I take care of you, I don't think of you as my child. You're much more important to me than that."

"Thanks Trance, you always know how to make me feel better," he told her as he moved to get up.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily. Rommie please activate privacy mode," Trance said as she grabbed Harper and pulled him, struggling, to her.

"Privacy Mode activated." The AI confirmed.

"Good," Trance said as she released Harper who fell onto his butt.

"Ow. Trance, what are you doing?" he asked as he stood, rubbing his sore butt.

"Come with me Harper, I want you to see something."

Trance then began walking into the farthest reaches of Hydroponics, when Harper didn't follow she turned back to him and grabbed his arm. Linking her arm through his, she pulled him into the darkest reaches of the garden, a place only she went or knew about.

==

Having reached Trance's hiding place, she stopped and sat Harper on the bench sitting on the edge of the stream.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone. Nobody knows about it, not even Dylan. I swore Rommie to secrecy about it too, so that he won't find out."

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked he, his natural paranoia kicking in.

"I wanted you to see my secret place, I thought you could use a quiet place to hide," she explained as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Harper, why do you think Rommie's admission hurt you so much?"

Harper was silent for a few moments before he quietly answered her.

"I don't know Trance, I guess it's because I lost my parents so early, that I keep looking for someone to love me," he quietly admitted as he examined the ground beneath his feet.

"Harper, don't you know that we do love you? Beka thinks of you as the brother she never had. You know how Rommie feels, Dylan thinks of you as a friend and he trusts you. Tyr, at least he doesn't hate you, and we all know that Rev's your friend."

"And you, what about you Trance?" he asked when she excluded herself, he turned his head to look her in her beautiful brown eyes.

Under his intense, soul-searching stare she wilted, she had to tell him the truth, no matter how he took it.

"Me, that's difficult to explain, but I'll try. Harper you're my best friend, we're the best friends ever and forever, and you always will be. But I must tell you something, and I want you to hear me out!" she paused to search his eyes for some encouraging sign, but she found none, sighing she continued. "Harper, we've been friends since I came onboard the _Maru_, and in that time I've gotten to know you, the real you, not the you that you show to everyone else. I've gotten to know the real Seamus Harper."

She paused again, trying to gauge his reaction, seeing what could be a good sign, she hurried on.

"Harper, in that time, do you know what I've realized? I don't want your friendship, not anymore, what I want is…" she didn't get a chance to finish as a completely rejected and depressed Harper jumped from the bench and began running from Hydroponics.

"You're just like everyone I've ever met. I thought you were different Trance, but I can see that you were just using me like everyone else." He cried as he ran from her.

"Harper, wait!" but it was too late, he was gone.

"What have I done?" she silently asked the quietly babbling stream.

==^==

Harper ran straight to his almost never used quarters. Most of the time he slept in the Machine Shop, when he did sleep.

He ran into his room and locked the door, engaging privacy mode as he fell onto his bed.

He tried to cry himself to sleep, but the sleep he so desperately craved wouldn't come, instead all he received was Trance's words haunting him, _I don't want your friendship, not anymore._ She didn't want to be his friend anymore, _but I thought she said we were best friends, was she lying to me, has it always been a lie? Is my friendship with all of them just a lie?_

These thought raced through his mind as he struggled for the oblivion of sleep, which still refused to come.

Rolling off his bed, he made his way to a secret cabinet he'd installed. Opening the door he pulled out every bottle of alcohol inside. Opening the first bottle of beer he grabbed, he began drinking as though the world were gonna end. For him, it had ended when Trance said she didn't want his friendship anymore.

Quickly finishing the first bottle, he moved onto the next, then the next, then the next, until he had gone through the entire cabinet. Only then, after a good 30 beers, did he finally fall asleep.

==

Harper first became aware of the throbbing, splitting pain in his head. Next he noticed the gentle touch smoothing back his sweat dampened hair. Forcing his eyes open he saw Trance watching him, a concerned look on her face. Groaning, he tried to roll away from her, only to realize that that hurt his head too.

"Don't try to move too much Harper. I gave you an injection earlier, that should help your head," she said as she continued to stroke his forehead.

He tried to bat her hand away from him but failed when he could hardly lift his hand, whether from the alcohol or just waking up, he wasn't sure.

"Go 'way Trance, don' wan' you here." He said as his own voice hurting his head.

"I'm sorry Harper, but I have to be here, it's my fault you're like this."

"No, you leave, I'll survive, I have before," he mumbled. "How long I been asleep?"

"About an hour, Rommie let me in once she deactivated privacy mode."

"She can' do that, against protocol."

"She can when a crew member's life might be in danger. Don't worry, I've reactivated privacy mode and told her to not inform Dylan or Beka, that I'd take care of you."

"Why, thought you didn't wan' to be my friend an' more?" he asked, not slurring as bad.

"Harper, I phrased that wrong, I never meant to hurt you, please understand that," she pleaded, taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

Harper's eyes darkened in sadness and anger, the later forcing him to sober up, a little.

"Trance, if you're going to tell me why you don't want to be my friend, don't. Just hand me my gun and you can leave, I'll take care of the rest. After all, I have no family left and apparently I have no friends so…" he paused in thought for a second before continuing, "actually I'll get the gun. You can leave now, this will be messy."

He then rolled off the bed onto the floor and shakily stood up. He then stumbled his way to his dresser and the Gauss Pistol sitting on top. Picking up the gun he charged it, waiting for the full charge he looked over at Trance who was standing there in shock.

_And I thought she'd be the one I could always count on, my purple pixie,_ he thought as the pistol finished charging, _guess I was wrong._

"Trance, you may want to leave now, you don't want to see this," he was silenced when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Seamus Zelazny Harper!" she cried as she reached for the gun, removing it from his tightened grip, seeing that he was sincere about killing himself. Did he truly believe that he had no friends?

"You are not going to kill yourself! Now, as I was saying," her voice softened once she had scolded him. "I phrased that the wrong way, used a bad choice of words, for that I'm sorry. Now if you can listen without interrupting I'll continue."

When he just stood there, silent, she went on, putting the gun in a dresser drawer. She gently took his hand and led him to his bed where she sat him on the edge. She sat beside him, still holding his hand.

"Harper what I meat to say was that your friendship isn't enough for me, I want more. Our relationship is lacking, and only you can fix that. Harper, I love you, with all my heart. I said that I didn't want your friendship because I wanted your love, completely and unconditionally."

Trance stopped talking when she realized that Harper wasn't breathing, thinking quickly she laid him on his back and began mouth-to-mouth, trying to save him. He began breathing on his own after only a few tries.

"You love me?" were the first words out of his mouth, his breath tickling Trance's nose, her head mere centimeters from his.

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. The kiss lasted only a moment before she pulled back and whispered one word, "yes."

Before he could say anything, Trance crawled into bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"What are you doing, Trance?" he asked, surprised.

"You need to sleep Harper, I know how you get nightmares. but tonight I want you to rest free from bad dreams. Try and sleep Harper, you're safe in my arms." _Now and forever,_ she silently thought.

Harper wasn't sure what it was, but he was soon fast asleep in Trance's arms, dreaming not of the horrors that normally plagued him, but of pixies and faeries frolicking in a forest similar to Trance's clearing in Hydroponics. Trance was there and she whispered to him, told him it would all be fine, that he should rest, and he did.

==^== End Chapter 5 ==^==


	8. Chapter 6: The Past

p==^== iPhoenix/i Drift – The past ==^==/p  
  
pHarper, looked in the window of another shop as he leisurely strolled down the street. This drift was know for its availability of weapons and technology. He'd be needing both on his mission, and he figured he'd start here, plus his mission specs said he'd be meeting a contact here./p  
  
pHe paused when he saw a shop with the sign iWhite Shadow Weapons/i, they couldn't be that obvious could they? So to satisfy his curiosity he went in./p  
  
pEntering the shop, he saw a man behind the counter. He looked like he could have been from Earth, he had on a long sleeve turtle-neck, and a gun in the holster on his hip. Harper went up to him and asked about a weapon on display under the glass. When the man returned with the weapon, Harper turned so that his arm with the tattoo would be visible, he then held the weapon to the light for a 'closer' inspection, allowing his sleeve to travel up and reveal his tattoo. The man saw the tattoo and his eyes went wide for a moment, before returning to their normal state./p  
  
p"Well, sir, is the weapon what you though it would be?" he asked Harper./p  
  
p"Yes it is, is it new, I've never seen this model before."/p  
  
p"Oh, yes sir, just came out this month, it's called a iBanshee/i. Made by the iWraith/i Corporation, fires a hollow point .375 caliber projectile that can pierce even the hardest Dragan armor."/p  
  
p"Wraith, good company, makes very good guns, so how much for it?" Harper asked, following the script downloaded with his instructions./p  
  
p"I'm sorry sir, that is a display model only, but if you'll let me lock the store I will show you the for sale model."/p  
  
pHarper just nodded and the man went to lock to door, he returned a moment later./p  
  
p"Banshee?" he asked./p  
  
p"At your service."/p  
  
p"Wow, may I just say that this is an honor and a pleasure to meet you sir. Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to look at the weapons available for your mission."/p  
  
p"So what's your name?" Harper asked as he followed the man./p  
  
p"Medusa, sir."/p  
  
p"Medusa, good name, beautiful woman with snakes for hair that could turn a person to stone. Fitting for a weapons dealer."/p  
  
p"Yes sir, it is. Ah, here we are."/p  
  
pThey had stopped at a crate with an Earth smuggler's logo on it. He was the only smuggler the Order used, and anything that came through him was straight from the Order./p  
  
p"Have you opened it yet?" Harper asked him, paranoia setting  
  
in./p  
  
p"No sir, I was waiting for you, but I did scan it for any explosives or booby traps."/p  
  
p"Good, stand back while I open it."/p  
  
pThe crate required a fingerprint and voice scan in addition to an alphanumeric password downloaded with his instructions. The hydraulic hinges opened to reveal various daggers and guns. There were also several vials of powder and several of liquid. There was a dart gun and a short ininjato/i, a sword similar to, but shorter  
  
than a kitana./p  
  
p"Looks like it's all here," Harper said as he eyed the inventory./p  
  
p"Good, you can rest here tonight before your mission, I have some quarters setup in the back for you."/p  
  
p"Can you bring all this to my quarters? I need to go pick up a few items from some local shops."/p  
  
p"Yeah sure, no problem, I'll stay open until you come back."/p  
  
p"Thanks, be back in an hour," Harper said as he disappeared out the door and into the street./p  
  
p==/p  
  
pHarper silently browsed the electronic components that lined the shelves of the store, he picked up the ones he needed and moved to the front counter and the Chichin sitting behind it. Harper paid for the parts and left, no haggling just in and out./p  
  
pHe returned to the weapons shop to find Medusa talking to a customer, Harper looked around the shop as though he wanted to buy something, when the customer left Medusa came over to him./p  
  
p"It's closing time, I'll lock the doors and then I'll take you to your room."/p  
  
pSo Harper stood by the back door, waiting for Medusa to return, when he did he followed him to a little room in the back corner of the shop, tucked back behind the inventory racks, where no one could see or find it./p  
  
pInside Harper found his crate unpacked and spread across the bed, all the weapons were there along with his requisite infiltration suit, or 'shadow suit' as he called it./p  
  
p"Thanks, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me in six hours, I need to make sure everything works before I leave."/p  
  
p"You got it," Medusa said as Harper cleared his bed of weapons and laid down to a well deserved rest./p  
  
p==/p  
  
pHarper awoke from his nightmarish sleep to the sound of silence, complete and utter silence. He turned his head, no Magog, no Nietzscheans, no terror, only silence. Deciding that he needed a walk, he grabbed his gear bag and left the shop through the back entrance, which he made sure sealed itself./p  
  
pSlinging the carry-all over his shoulder, Harper made his way to the small but adequate Entertainment District, the only place open all hours of the day./p  
  
pArriving at a bar called 'iThe Phoenix' Tear'/i he went inside for a drink. The  
  
inside was nicely decorated, simple paint job, plush chairs, tables with all the legs the same length, and a filtration system second to none, not a trace of smoke from the pipes, cigars, and cigarettes./p  
  
pSitting at the bar Harper ordered a Sparky Cola, having developed a taste for them. When asked how he could drink it he replied 'it's better than what I used to eat and drink on Earth,' that was always effective in stopping the questions./p  
  
pAfter passing an hour and a half just staring into the mug of his third Sparky, he paid his bill and left, he had some business to take care of. Deciding to thank Medusa, he began walking back to the shop, and that is when he heard the sirens. Abandoning his leisurely pace he began running, fearing the worst./p  
  
pArriving on the Weapon Shop's street he saw the building ablaze. Staying in the shadows he watched as the fire crew tried to put the flames out, the automatic counter-measures were offline for upgrading. He saw the ferociousness of the inferno and knew that Medusa never made it out, another casualty in the line of duty./p  
  
pTurning his back on the fire, Harper slipped into the shadowed alleyways, despite the young man's death, Banshee still had a mission to complete./p  
  
p==/p  
  
pSitting in the storeroom, Harper changed into his infiltration suit. Checking once again to make sure he would be able to leave the drift once the hit was done, he attached his accessories to the utility belt included with the suit./p  
  
pHis instructions were to eliminate the local general of the Drago-Katvoz, a man that was heavily into the human slavery ring./p  
  
pHis orders said to remove him with any means possible, but to make it quick and painful. Quick and painful? That was easy to do, now it was all a matter of patience./p  
  
pSlipping from the storeroom, he made his way through the shadows to where he would intercept the General's escort./p  
  
p==/p  
  
p"So, how many kludges do they want this time?" The General asked his Lieutenant./p  
  
p"They want," he looked at the flexi in his hands, "3 dozen, it's only a small mining facility and that's all they can afford."/p  
  
p"Well, then round up as many as we have here, and if you need more raid the planet, but take only what you need! We don't want to decimate our cash crop now do we?" The General asked with an evil laugh./p  
  
p"No sir! Now, if you'll excuse me sir?" the General dismissed him with a wave./p  
  
pTurning with a sigh, he looked at the small empire he had built on and around this drift. He had a thriving slavery ring, he was a General of the Dragan fleet, he had several wives and numerous children, yeah,life was good./p  
  
pTaking his eyes from the map in front of him, he called for his escort, it was time to retire for the evening, he wanted to get home to his wives./p  
  
p==/p  
  
pHarper waited in silence, his knives ready to strike, his silenced Gauss Gun at his side./p  
  
pHe was in the shadows of the back corridors of the drift, the only route the General took. This path let him move about without any lesser drift residents touching or being in the same area as him. This would also be his tomb./p  
  
pNot having to wait long, Harper prepared himself as the doors to the General's command center opened and the first vanguard exited. They were comprised of three heavily armed Dragans with Gauss Guns as big as their arms, Harper smiled, a nice little warm up./p  
  
pQuickly and effectively, he took all three out with a minimum of fuss. A high powered Gauss blast into their knees took them all down, as they fell he slit their throats, preventing them from calling for help and thereby preventing them from firing back. Now all he had to do was hide them. He quickly removed the grating from the walkway and shoved their bodies into the expanse beneath. All three fell several stories before being stop by the floor with a satisfying biThud/i/b./p  
  
pNow for the general. A few minutes after he returned to the shadows the General's main escort entered the corridor, five more guards and the General himself./p  
  
pThey passed over the grate he had shoved the bodies through, never knowing their comrades lay 2 stories below. As they approached Harper's 'gauntlet' they were completely unaware of what was about to happen. The 'gauntlet' was something Harper had setup earlier, it was several hidden Gauss Guns lined up with different parts of the body in different areas of the 10 foot section. Once they entered, they wouldn't leave./p  
  
pWith a sigh Harper pushed the remote button to activate the trap. All needed now was their heat signature. Sitting back he watched as they entered and five feet in all hell broke loose./p  
  
pThree of the guards were eliminated instantly, having had their heads removed from their bodies. The General and the other two sought refuge from the blasts, but there was none to be found, and they too soon fell to the blasters./p  
  
pPushing the button to deactivate the guns, Harper stepped forwards and walked to the General, making sure his guards were dead first. The General was alive, barely./p  
  
pKneeling by his side, Harper looked at him./p  
  
p"Humans shall never be cowed by you filthy Ubers," Harper then took his knife and drove it deep into the man's black heart, forever silencing this murderer of thousands. Leaving the knife there along with it's message, Harper simply walked away. When someone finally came to look for the General they found the gruesome scene and the knife, written on the handle was one simple message, iHuman Freedom./i/p  
  
p==/p  
  
pHarper had to run to catch his ship, he had left anything associated with the assassination in the recycler, leaving no evidence on his person./p  
  
pSetting into his bought bunk, he sighed as he thought about the bunk he once had on the iMaru/i./p  
  
p'Maybe I'll see her again', he thought as the ship left dock and entered Slipstream, destination unknown./p  
  
pHarper sighed once again as he laid down, he knew he'd never see Beka or the iMaru/i again, that was the curse of his life. Good things had a way of slipping from his grasp no matter how tightly he tried to hold on. Just once, he'd like to not have to keep looking over his shoulder, just once he'd like to be safe, just once he'd like to be loved./p  
  
p==/p  
  
bpTBC chapter 7/p/b 


	9. Chapter 7: The Present

Chapter 7 – See Disclaimer in introduction, just a warning, not much happens in this chapter, just a bunch of Harper/Trance mushiness. Enjoy J .

==^== Harper's Quarters – Present Time ==^==

Harper awoke to the feeling of something foreign in recent years, a warm body pressing against his. His fogged mind refused to remember the events of the previous night, all he knew was that he in his quarters sharing a bed with another person, or so he hoped.

Rolling over to his side, he slowly opened his eyes, the sight before him nearly took his breath away. There was Trance, dressed in light purple pajamas that appeared to be silk. The pajama top was a little short, Harper knew that when she stood up her belly button would show, and he had to stifle a laugh at this cute thought. Her hair was squished to one side as she slept peacefully on his pillow, a few pink and purple tendrils gently covering her eyes.

He smiled at the thought of having finally gotten Trance into bed with him, but quickly dismissed the inappropriate idea, however accurate it was. The smile remained as he remembered her admission to him.

__

"Harper what I meat to say was that your friendship isn't enough for me, I want more. Our relationship is lacking, and only you can fix that. Harper, I love you, with all my heart. I said that I didn't want your friendship because I wanted your love, completely and unconditionally."

He still couldn't believe that she loved him, it thrilled him no end, yet scared him to death. Everyone that had ever loved him had died, his cousins, his parents. He didn't want anything to happen to Trance, he loved her too much, if she died or got hurt, he'd fall apart, and he didn't know what would happen.

He smiled again when he remembered that he had stopped breathing, her admission had shocked him so much he merely stopped breathing, well that and he was still drunk, which is usually **_not_** a good combination.

Returning his mind to the beautiful girl in front of him, Harper let out a small sigh, this little disturbance of air was enough to wake the woman beside him.

"Morning Harper," she replied as she lightly hugged him before stretching, her spine popping all the way down to her tail.

"Morning Trance, anyone ever tell you that you look like an angel when you sleep?" he asked as he gently brushed the tendrils from her eyes, his hand lingering on the side of her face.

"No, you're the first, and hopefully the only one who'll tell me that," she replied with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"So you had time to run to your quarters and change after I fell asleep, or did you bring your pajamas with you?" Harper asked with a smile as he went to his kitchen to make coffee.

"Well, actually, I brought these with me," Trance replied sheepishly, causing Harper's smile to get even bigger, which she thankfully didn't notice.

"So, how long have you been planning to sleep with me Trance?" Harper asked as his innuendo-laden evil side took over.

"HARPER!" Trance said in shock even as the smile spread across her face, both the innuendo and the subtle joke were not lost on her. She left her place on the bed and moved beside him in the kitchen, she could tell he was in a _much_ better mood.

"Actually it just came up at the last moment, I figured that if all went to plan I'd be waking up with you in the morning," she replied as she walked behind him, her finger trailing across his back, sending chills down his spine. "And if it didn't I would go to bed in my quarters," she said with a whisper in his ear.

"And what exactly was your plan?" Harper asked as he turned to face her, she was standing mere inches from him, normally the closeness to another person would bother him, but with Trance it only brought comfort.

"Basically, to cheer you up, sober you up, and admit that I love you, if that all went well then we'd be having this conversation in the morning," she replied honestly as a smile worked its way to her lips.

"So, that was your big plan to get in bed with me? I guess it worked," Harper replied as he returned his attention to the coffee.

This was the distraction Trance was waiting for, she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his body, and he stiffened instantly but then quickly relaxed into her embrace, going against his instincts.

"Harper, from now on I'm going to show you that I love you, no more hiding it from the others, besides Rommie already knows," she said into his back.

"She does? How?" Harper asked as he turned around in her arms, his own gently circling her waist.

"Well, she did let me in last night, silly," she replied with a grin, gently poking his nose with her finger.

"I guess you have a point," Harper replied as he pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Of course she does, she's Trance!" Andromeda's hologram replied as she fizzled into view.

"I though Privacy Mode was engaged," Harper complained as he reluctantly released Trance to tend to the steaming coffee.

"It was, but Dylan wants to see you both, Beka is on her way to wake you Harper. Dylan called a staff meeting for 0900 this morning, right now its 0830, so get moving."

"8:30? I have to get changed!" Trance exclaimed as she quickly ran around Harper's quarters looking for her clothes, once she found them she ran to Harper and gave him a hug.

"We'll talk more later, I'll see you at the meeting," then with a kiss she was gone, the door slowly closing behind her.

"What a girl," Harper said as he stared dumbfounded at the door.

"Yes she is, and she's all your," Andromeda replied with a smile as the hologram fizzled out of sight.

Harper walked to his door when he heard the knock several seconds after Andromeda left, and there, not to his surprise, stood Beka Valentine, a grin plastered on her face.

"So, sleep well last night?" She asked as she came in and moved straight to the coffee pot, helping herself to the first cup, pouring one for Harper as she did.

"Yeah," was all he'd say, but the cocky grin on his face gave away his joy.

"So, I saw Trance run out wearing only pajamas, care to explain what you two have been up to?" Beka asked with a twinkle in her eye as she stirred her coffee.

"No," was all Harper said as he took a judicious first sip of coffee, it was exactly the way that he liked it, hot with lots of sugar.

"Really?" Beka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Trance will tell you when she feels it's right, not before. Now if you'll excuse me I have to shower for the meeting," Harper said as he moved towards his bathroom. He knew Beka wouldn't leave, but he continued on, removing his shirt as he entered the bathroom.

~~

"Rommie, what time is it?" Harper asked as he and Beka approached the meeting room.

"8:50, you have ten minutes, so stop stalling Harper."

"Sheesh, ask a simple question and she bites my head off," the blonde complained to his friend.

"C'mon sport, let's get in there before Dylan throws a hissy fit."

"I heard that Beka," Dylan announced from behind them, causing the freighter Captain to turn around.

"Heh, sorry Dylan."

"So, shall we go inside, or do you want to have the meeting in the hall?" He began as he was already leading them into the room.

"I like the light out here, let's have it in the hall? What do you say Beka?" Harper asked as he found his usual seat beside Beka and Trance, who, like Tyr, had yet to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late," Trance said as she ran into the room out of breath.

"Relax, you're not late yet," Dylan said with a laugh as she took her seat beside Harper, her hand finding his under the table. "now, if Tyr would only show up …"

"I'm here, and I am not late, I still have 10 full seconds," Tyr said as he too took his seat, with everyone assembled Dylan could start the meeting.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's begin. I have good news and bad news, we need supplies and there's another planet interested in joining the Commonwealth."

"Which is the bad news?" Harper joked but stopped when Beka elbowed him.

"The bad news is that you and Trance will be getting the supplies in the _Maru_ from the closest drift you can find, which would be _Alnas Drift_. The good news is that the rest of us will deal with the political stuff."

"Thanks, glad to hear it," Harper said with all the sarcasm he could muster dripping from his voice, Trance squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Well, that's all I had to tell you, Trance, Harper, you leave first thing in the morning, go pack. The rest of you may go, Dismissed."

"Umm Dylan?" Trance asked before the others could scatter.

"Yes Trance?"

"Umm, I have an announcement to make, if I can."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Well, you see, last night Harper and I … well we admitted how we felt for each other." She began but faltered.

"To put it shortly, we're going out now. We love each other, so, there you have it," Harper finished for her, pulling their entwined hands from beneath the table. Beka smiled, her suspicions confirmed. Both Tyr and Dylan seemed to approve, Harper knew why Tyr approved, he saw Trance as Harper's mate now. Dylan was just happy to see the young man find some happiness.

"I do believe that congratulations are in order then Mr. Harper," Dylan said as he approached an shook Harper's hand.

"Well, I hope that ends any other business, if so you are now dismissed," Dylan said with a smile as he watched Harper and Trance leave the room hand in hand.

"Ok Dylan, pay up," Beka said from behind the Commonwealth Captain, "you owe me and Rommie 20 thrones, so pay up."

Dylan sighed as he pulled out the money, he should never bet against Harper, at least not with Rommie and Beka.

"You do realize what you've done, haven't you?" Andromeda asked as Beka left the room, her hologram appearing beside Dylan.

"Yes, Rommie, I do. I just gave love a chance to bloom into something more than it is now," with that he smiled and left the room, leaving the smiling hologram in his wake until she too, disappeared into the air.

==^== End Chapter 7 ==^==

Ok folks, that's all for this chapter. Look for chapter 8 in a few weeks, this one will be in the past, all I can tell you is that Harper will meet an old friend. ;) Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 8: The Past

Chapter 8 – Rachat is French for redemption. Ok folks, I've been away from this story for awhile now. I'd like to mention how similar the writing for Star Trek Voyager and Andromeda stories are. I've been working on a Voyager story, when I got the inspiration for this part, so please enjoy.

AN: Ok, this chapter doesn't really do anything. no big plot revelations or anything like that. But it did give me a change to show off Harper's martial arts skills [grin]. Well that and I bring back an old friend and the story will really pick up after this chapter. 

==^== _Rachat_Drift – The Past ==^==

They say that _Rachat_was a drift where you could go and forget all your troubles, they said it's like an ocean, it has no memory.

Harper hoped with all of his heart that this were so, this was going to be his new home for awhile. At least until he found another job.

He couldn't go back to work for Sid, he had to strike out on his own, he couldn't rely on favors for the rest of his life.

With a sigh he stepped off the transport, his eyes scanning the beings around him. His left hand clutching the strap of his duffel all the tighter, his right hovering near the concealed knife at his side. Slowly he moved his right hand to pull the visor of his cap down over his eyes.

He began walking, no destination in mind, just getting the layout of the drift. He passed by several bars, hotels and a few less reputable businesses. Seeing a bar he liked the look of he made his way there.

This looked to be one of the more 'high-class' establishments, or so the sign with the words "Skyline Bar" claimed.

As he entered he realized this was exactly like any other bar, only with higher priced drinks. The crowd was exactly what you would expect in a bar near the docks. The local drunks, the transient bar hops flitting from bar to bar, and the people that sat in the shadows and watched.

Harper sat at the bar, waiting for the barkeeper to notice him.

"What'll it be?" the man asked after a few moments.

"Do you have Weisbru?" Harper asked.

"All kinds, what do you want."

"A bottle of your finest Neirubean," Harper replied as he slung his duffel across his back.

"Cash up front, that's expensive stuff,"

"How much?"

"20 thrones," the man replied.

Harper only nodded as he produced the exact amount the man wanted. Taking the thrones he replaced them with a bottle of beer.

"Want a glass?" he asked.

Harper only shook his head. While some people preferred to see their drinks, he was never one. He just needed to know it was there in front of him. Taking the bottle he placed the rim to his lips and let the malted liquor flow down his throat.

He replaced it on the bar with a sigh, it'd been too long since he had a good beer.

He was sitting, contemplating the beer in front of him when he became aware of a presence behind him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the bartender duck behind the bar. He knew this could only mean trouble.

He turned to see a gang 5 men, standing behind him, the largest and obviously the leader, grinning at him.

"You seem to have a lot of money," he said pointing at the Weisbru, "how 'bout buying us some drinks?"

"Sorry," Harper said, "only enough for this beer and passage off"

He lied, not needing them to know how much he had. He knew there was gonna be trouble and he was preparing for it.

__

Just remember Harper, don't kill them.

'Yeah thanks' he replied to his conscience.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take all your money then," the big man said as he reached for Harper.

Faster than the eye could see Harper had withdrawn his knife and severed the fingers approaching him. The man only looked on in horror as his fingers fell to the floor, the blood spurting out, covering Harper's shirt and the floor. Quickly he clutched the severed limbs to his body, trying to stop the flow of blood.

__

Didn't kill him, Harper thought, pointing out the obvious to his conscious.

The other four, seeing their leader disabled rushed Harper, who had by now sheathed his knife. He was gonna do this one on one.

He waited until the first man approached, ducking under his swing he delivered a sweeping kick to his forward leg, knocking him to the floor, with a roll Harper was on top of the man, delivering a punch to his solar plexus that robbed him of breath.

Turning his attention to the others he saw that one now had a knife while the others had broken bottles. Grinning, Harper took a defensive posture, waving them to attack him.

As the knife wielder approached Harper stared him straight in the eye. The man pulled his arm back to thrust the knife into Harper's stomach. Harper stepped across the man and grabbed his arm, placing it between his he quickly snapped the forearm, the man dropped the knife as Harper dug the heel of his palm into the man's face, sending him flying backwards.

The man he swept earlier was regaining his feet. Harper gave him a hand up by giving him a round house kick to the face, sending him flying into his fallen comrade.

This only left the bottle wielders, who finally got smart and rushed him at once.

Harper ducked under their swings, appearing behind them. with lightning fast speed he punched each in the kidney before taking their legs out from under them. as they struggled to rise he knocked their heads together, knocking them out.

Seeing no one left he turned back to the leader, he was still bleeding. Reaching behind the bar Harper grabbed a bar rag and began to bind the semi-unconscious man's wound. He'd lost a lot of blood.

"Call for a Doctor," he told the bartender as he stood to survey what little damage had been down. Harper had intentionally not broken any furniture, he didn't want to pay for it after all.

As he was binding the man's fingers, the drift security came in, guns drawn. Harper soon found himself being arrested and hauled away while the gang was taken to the hospital.

==

Harper sat with his back against the wall and one leg on the floor, his head hung down on his chest, he appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" the guard called as he knocked on the bars with his baton. When Harper looked up he went on. "You got a visitor."

Harper watched as the cell door opened and a lawyer walked in.

"Mr. Harper? My name is Philips, I'm here to explain why you've been arrested."

"Let me guess," Harper began as he returned his head to his chest, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric. "The people I fought were part of a larger gang that's part of the underbelly of the drift. Either that or they were regular, paying customers and the bartender is pressing charges saying that I started the fight, what with me not being from around here and all."

He looked up and into the eyes of Mr. Philips.

"Which is it?" He asked when the lawyer was caught off guard by his stare.

"The latter actually, Security has been after these five for awhile now, but since the bartender claims you were the cause of the fight, we can't keep them. I hope you can understand Mr. Harper. If you're convicted of the accusations against you, you will be sentenced to five years in prison. It's my job to defend you and prevent that from happening, do you understand?"

Before Harper could answer the guard returned.

"Philips," he began addressing the lawyer, "you're services are no longer needed here. We had several witnesses come forward and say he was defending himself. We can keep the gang in custody now."

"Well, that's unexpected," Philips said as he rose and left the cell without so much as a nod to Harper.

"What about me?" Harper asked the guard as he stood.

"You? You've been released. Now get out of my jail."

=

As Harper left the jail, he slung his duffel across his back again. He figured it was about time he left this drift, at least before any more trouble could start.

With a sigh he mentally calculated all the places he could go, there were too many. Reluctantly he began walking towards the docks to find a ship. He was stopped when a voiced called to him from a dark alley.

"That was an impressive fight," the female voice said, Harper thought he recognized it but ignored it, she wouldn't be here. "I've never seen anyone fight with moves like that."

Harper just folded his arms across his chest, his eyes darting around him as he replied, hand inches from his knife.

"You've never heard of Kung Fu then."

"No, I haven't," she replied as she shook her head. Short blonde hair fading in and out of the light as she did so.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend Harper, a friend," she said as she smilingly stepped from the shadows.

"Beka?" He asked in disbelief, for almost a year he had wondered what happened to her. Now here she stood in front of him.

=

As they sat in the small diner, Beka told him how she had been taking small jobs here and there, picking up more crewmembers as she went along. She was now up to 3; herself, Vex Peg, and a Wayist monk named Reverend Behemial Fartraveler, or Rev Bem for short.

"So what have you been up to this past year?" she asked as she sipped her coffee while he nursed a Sparky Cola.

"Oh, the usual, odd job here and there. Trading passage for engineering work. Nothing to write home about."

She only nodded as she idly stirred her coffee.

"You know I could use a good Engineer, our last one died in a bar fight ironically enough, still he wasn't as good and engineer as you were," she told him with a grin. "Know anyone who might be interested in the job?"

"I may know someone," he replied, answering her tease.

"Good, when can he start?"

"Right away, in fact the sooner the better. I made a few 'friends' today and would like to be far away from them."

"You know, I'm still impressed by those moves, where did you learn them?" She asked.

"On Earth, there was an old man that carried the tradition down for years, he lived in my slum. He taught me, shortly before he died. What I can't believe is that you just happened to be having a drink in that bar and saw the entire fight."

"Hey, I'm just glad justice was done. Couldn't have you rotting in a cell for 5 years, not with a talent like yours."

Harper only grinned as he downed his Sparky. Beka reached for the bill, but he beat her to it.

":Let me, Boss, it's the least I can do," he replied as he placed not only the full amount but a generous tip as well.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he presented her his arm.

She took it with a laugh before leading the way to the _Maru_.

"Welcome home Harper," she whispered in his ear as he stood looking up at the small freighter.

__

Home, he thought. The word was so foreign and yet so real. He had finally come full circle, he was back with Beka where he belonged.

As the ramp lowered he followed her into the ship. His instincts brought his straight to his bunk, fortunately no one had claimed it yet.

As he stowed his few belongings away, he could hear Beka telling the other crew about him. As he pulled himself onto the bunk he relished the thought that this ship truly was his home, and Beka was his family.

For the first time in over a year, he let a smile spread across his face as he lay back onto his bunk.

==^== End Chapter 8 ==^==

TBC Chapter9 – The Present.


	11. Chapter 9: The Present

Chapter 9

AN: The lyrics used in this chapter are from the Evanescence album 'Origin', the song is called '_Anywhere'_.

==== _Alnas_ Drift – Present Time ====

The little ship gracefully touched down on the docking platform of _Alnas _Drift. Slowly the gangplank lowered from mid-ship, the door opening once it touched the decking.

Quickly, yet in no hurry, a couple stepped down the ramp and onto the deck. As the ramp retracted into the ship, the male was heard to quip 'everybody remember where we parked,' which drew a smile from his female companion.

"So, where you wanna start Harper?" Trance asked as they looked around the bustling street.

"Well, Beka and Dylan gave me lists; Tyr told me to get some new weapons and in no way was I to forget them. I think we should get the weapons last, just to spite that overbearing oaf," he answered with a grin.

"You know that he'd tear your head off and spit down your throat if he heard that," she replied with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where did you hear that expression, Trance?" he asked with a laugh as they walked to their first destination.

"From Tyr, he was talking about those Persieds that were working on _Andromeda_ several months ago, you remember them Harper?" She asked as they browsed the shop, looking to fill Beka's list.

"Yup, they were even driving me nuts. I can't believe they wanted to dissect Rommie," he broke off mumbling as he examined a part that he could use on the _Maru_. Trance only grinned bigger as he waded through the parts, discarding the ones that were junk.

While he was 'parts diving,' Trance wandered around the small shop, humming happily. She paused as she came upon a small statue of a surfer holding a surfboard. She smiled as she picked up the wooden figure. She carefully turned it in her hands, examining its details; the way the artist caught the wind in the surfer's hair, to the textured base of 'sand'. Deciding quickly she moved to the register and paid for it, slipping the figure into the supplies they had already bought.

A few minutes later Harper approached her as she continued to wander.

"Hey babe," he said as he greeted her, his arms filled with the parts he could carry. Those he couldn't were being delivered to the ship.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a giggle as they fell into step, walking back to the _Maru_.

"What do you say to calling it a day and packing in the stuff we got? I'll take you to dinner, my treat."

"Your treat?" she asked with an evil little grin on her face.

"Yes, my treat. **_But_** we aren't going to the most expensive restaurant on the Drift; I only have so much money. However, we will go to the best one we can find, that I can afford. You're worth it after all Trance."

She giggled and blushed, drawing a smile from Harper as they approached the ship.

"Well, it's nice to know no one tagged her while we were gone, Beka would kill me if that happened," he said as he keyed in the access code. The hatch opened before them, allowing them to enter.

"Be it ever so humble…" Harper said as they moved apart to store their packages. The ones that he'd had delivered were already stored in the cargo bay, the _Maru_'s AI made sure of that. Harper was truly glad that he'd upgraded her recently.

As Trance sorted her supplies, she came across the figure she had bought earlier. She smiled as she held it up, her mind placing Harper's face on the figure. She placed him on the table next to her bed as she continued to sort the supplies.

A few minutes later she entered the shower, getting ready for her unofficial 'date' with Harper.

She let out a soft sigh as the water washed over her body, the run-off following the curve of her tail as it hung behind her.

Harper was flipping through his closet, trying to find the perfect Hawaiian shirt. This evening had to be perfect; tonight he was going to find out what kind of life he could have with Trance.

Humming to himself, he grabbed at one shirt then another. Finally he found the perfect one; it was a soft olive green shirt with black, tan, and white flowers on it, and was made of a soft silk; it was also the first shirt he'd ever bought.

Pulling the shirt on, he grabbed his nicest pair of cargo pants and put them on as well. Smiling to himself he made his way to the cockpit to make reservations. As he made his way past the bathroom he heard Trance singing the lyrics to a song he had played for her once. She gushed over it so he had gotten her a copy, it was called '_Anywhere'_ by a group called Evanescence, she was currently making her way through the chorus.

"We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name."

Harper just smiled as he passed by, stopping to yell into the bathroom.

"Trance, I'm gonna make the reservations now, I don't want to get there and not be able to get a seat."

"Ok," she called back before returning to the song.

Harper quickly set about making the reservations at the best restaurant he could afford.

Arriving at the restaurant, Harper announced them to the Maitre'd. He smiled and showed them directly to their table. Trance was wearing a light purple evening dress that hugged all the right lines, yet left much to the imagination. Harper noticed that her tail was wrapped around her waist, out of the way.

"Harper this is a beautiful restaurant," Trance said as they were seated, she was of course careful not to sit on her tail.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he replied with a grin, causing her to blush a deep purple.

"Thank you Harper," she replied as she looked at the menu to hide her blush. Harper's grin only got bigger.

Harper opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the waiter arrived to take their order.

After they finished their entrée, they sat relaxing over a dish of ice cream and coffee.

"Trance?" Harper asked as he idly stirred his coffee.

"Yes Harper," she said as she looked up from her bowl.

"Trance, I was wondering what kind of life we could have together." He answered as he pushed the ice cream around the bowl with his spoon.

"Harper, we could have a good life together, if only you would get your act together and ask me out on a real date." She chided him playfully.

Harper only smiled as he paid the bill, it left him with just enough personal money to buy a crate of Sparky cola.

"Well then my purple goddess, shall we go?" Harper asked as he offered her his arm.

"Yes, let's." she replies with a grin as she took his arm.

Arm-in-arm they walked out of the restaurant and back to the dock housing the _Maru_, totally unaware of the eyes following Trance's every move.

The next day they went their separate ways, Harper to get Tyr's weapons and Trance to get some new plants for Hydroponics.

After a few hours Harper had returned with the weapons on the list. Stowing them in the hold he looked around for Trance, he'd found a nice little park he wanted to take her to.

"Trance?" he called into the empty looking ship.

"Trance?" he repeated as he began looking for her. Not finding her on board, he set a course for the 'farmers market,' the place where all things for Hydroponics could be found.

Harper looked around finding nothing. He was about to turn back to the _Maru_ when he noticed a small metal object on the ground by an alleyway. Quickly picking it up he realized it was the charm bracelet he'd given her on her last birthday.

Horror at what this means struck him, calming himself he looked down the alley and saw broken and smashed plants. The exact kind of plant Trance said she needed.

Cold Rage replaced the fear as his suspicions were confirmed. Racing back to the _Maru_ he quickly opened a channel to the _Andromeda_.

"Dylan, this is Harper. Trance has been kidnapped. I know what you'll be thinking when you get this message, but stay where you are, keep up the diplomacy. I'll get her back myself, this time it's personal. _Maru_ out."

Harper quickly hit the command to send the message. Once the computer confirmed it was sent he went to his bunk and pulled out a dusty, locked trunk. Keying in the code, the DNA reader allowed the lock to be disengaged.

Opening the trunk he removed a few tools he need to get Trance back. Closing the lid and returning it where it was before, he made his way to the main computer. Activating a security program he left the _Maru_. As the ramp retracted behind him, he heard the AI mutter, 'lockdown level Alpha initiated. Command Crew Access Only. All Others Will Be Dealt With Accordingly.'

"Hang on Trance," he whispered as he slung the bag over his shoulder, "I'm on my way."

|

TBC in chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 10: The Past

Chapter 10

AN: Usual disclaimer.

==== _Eureka Maru_ – The Past ====

The familiar hum of ship's engines slowly brought him back into consciousness. He wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep.

After that millisecond of bliss, his survival instincts kicked into full gear. Snapping from the bed, his hand flies to his hidden dagger, ready to draw it from its sheath.

Recognizing the bunk he slept in as the one he once had on the _Maru_, he relaxed.

Relaxing his muscles he slowly moves to stand, only to draw back for his blade when the hatch began to open.

"Morning shorty," Beka called cheerily as she slowly poked her head in.

"Beka," he whispered in relief.

"The one and only, how ya doing Harper?" she asked as she appeared fully in the hatchway, a can of Sparky in her hand.

"That for me?" he asked with a grin.

Beka made a face before replying.

"Of course, none of us can stand the stuff," she said with a grin as she handed him the can.

Tearing the top off the can, he drained half of it in a heartbeat.

"Ahhhh, nectar of the Gods," he said with a satisfied sigh.

"Glad to hear it, since you're back I figured you could get started on the engines right away. They need some serious TLC. I'll introduce you to the new crew later, kay?"

"Sue thing Boss," he answered with a bone-popping stretch.

"You do remember where the engines are, don't you?" she teased as he followed her towards the engine room.

"As if I could forget my favorite ship in the known universes," he said as he gently caressed the corridor walls.

"You scare me sometimes Harper, you know that?"

"I try."

The sound of her laughter followed him to the Engine room.

"Home sweet home," he whispered as he set to work on the engines.

==

After several hours of intensive work, Beka appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Harper?" she called, hoping to find him without an effort. With a sigh she realized she would have to look for him.

"Harper," she called again as she wandered through the small room. "Where is he?"

she remained silent for a few minutes before hearing the sound of muffled singing coming from the rear engine compartment.

Smiling an evil smile she snuck up on the unsuspecting engineer.

Opening the hatch she saw him wearing a pair of headphones she'd picked up on a run awhile back. The things were obsolete and no one wanted them. she was glad he found a use for them. he was currently singing something by Metallica, something about being Unforgiven.

Getting right up to his ear she yelled, "HARPER!"

"Ah," he said as he spun around, the nano-welder coming inches from her face when he stopped it.

"Boss? You should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, but I _was_ calling you for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh, sorry about that, guess these things drown out all the sound. It's time for a break I guess, otherwise you wouldn't be here, am I right?" he asked with a grin as he laid the tools down.

"Partially, its time to meet the other crew members, Trance and Rev Bem have returned from the Drift, and it is time for a break too."

"Cool, can't wait to meet them," Harper said as he stood up in a back popping stretch.

"Sorry," he said when he saw Beka cringe.

"Come on, they're waiting to meet you," she said as she led the way.

Harper just followed her, humming as he mentally calculated the parks he'd need to finish the repairs.

Harper was walking with his eyes on the grating, so he didn't see the person standing right in front of him until he bumped right into them, knocking them both over.

"oof," Harper said as he landed on his backside, glaring at Beka when she laughed.

"Not funny Beka," he said as he turned to the other person. "Hey, why don't you …"

Harper broke off as his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She was purple, which made her unique in the first place. Her hair was 3 different colors, mainly blonde with pink and purple highlights. He skin seems to sparkles as she pushed herself to her elbows, her tail swishing off to the side.

Tail? This was the first person that he'd ever seen with a tail. Wait, scratch that, the first _naturally occurring_ person with a tail. He'd seen some of the Dragan's experiments when he was caught and tortured. He only wished that those experiments were killed quickly, some of them must have been in horrible pain.

Repressing a shudder he tried to remember how to speak, but one look in her chocolate eyes and that was a skill he never learned.

"Harper, this is Trance Gemini," Beka said as Harper quickly jumped up and took Trance's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "Out new Environmental Sciences Officer and Medic."

"Hi," the purple girl quipped as Harper continued to stare and hold her hand in his.

Beka struggled to contain her laughter as she quickly found a reason to leave.

"I'm gonna go find Rev Bem. Harper show Trance where you work will you?"

"Yeah, sure boss," Harper managed to say as the door closed behind Beka.

"Harper?" Trance said shyly.

"Yeah? He asked, still at a loss for words from her beauty.

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Harper said as he quickly let go, suddenly missing the contact. "Sorry."

"That's ok Harper. So you're going to show me where you work?"

"Yeah, follow me. I'm sure Beka has told you all about me." Harper said over his shoulder as he led the way.

"We've heard some stories. What's this about being banned from _Hades Drift_ for life?"

"Oh, that? Heh, um it was all a misunderstanding, yeah, that's what it was." He answered evasively.

"Ok Harper, if you say so." Trance replied with a smile.

Harper was thankful that she didn't speak until they reached his engine room. Trance meanwhile was examining every inch of Harper, much as he had done earlier, only she did it when he wasn't looking. She was please with what she saw, he was small, but he had potential. That and he was cute.

She had to stifle a giggle as she thought the last part, not that it wasn't true, just that he'd be all full of himself if he knew she thought that, Beka had warned her about Harper earlier.

"Well," he said, cutting into her observations. She had to quickly pull her eyes away from his butt as he turned around and looked at her. "This is it, my home away from home."

She looked around at the cramped little room. The engines took up most, if not all of the walking space. She was amazed that Harper was even able to work on them. there were terminals all around the room, displaying different readings on the engine, pressure, temperature, etc.

"It's nice," she said. "How do you move around in here? It's so tiny."

"Ah, that my purple princess, is one of the boons of having grown up on Earth. I can fit into any space that I need to here."

"Purple princess?" Trance asked, causing Harper to blush.

"Um, sorry about that. I won't call you that again, honest."

Wow, Harper thought, _I must really like her or something, I'm actually promising not to use pet names._

"No, that's ok, I like it. it's cute," she replied after a moments thought.

Harper just grinned. He was about to ask Trance about joining Beka's crew when he was cut off by Beka.

"Harper," she began, her body hiding that of another person.

"This is Rev Bem, our xenobiologist." Beka said as she stepped aside to reveal a Magog dressed in orange robes and wearing a medallion of some sort.

"Magog!" Harper screamed as he shoved his body as far back into the engine as he could, his eyes taking on the look of a hunted animal.

"Master Harper," the Magog said as he reached a claw towards Harper.

"NO!" he screamed as he grabbed the closet thing to him and swung at the approaching claw.

"Harper," Beka said, worried when his eyes lost focus. It appeared as though he were living a past memory.

"Harper?" Trance asked, even more worried that Beka. Trance could see the great emotional and mental pain that Harper was going through.

"Magog," was all he said before he collapsed to the decking, Trance rushing to catch him before his head hit the engine behind him.

"Harper!" his name from Trance and Beka's lips was the last conscious thing he remembered.

====

TBC Chapter 11 – The Present.


	13. Chapter 11: The Present

Chapter 11

==== _Alnas_ Drift – Present Time ====

Harper knew that the ones that took Trance wouldn't be anywhere near the main corridors.

So returning to where he found her missing, he took to the back alleys of the Drift, his pack slung to his back as he moved like a shadow.

__

Are we going to play? A voice asked him as he traveled.

"Yes," he replied silently, not wanting to give his position away.

__

Are you actually going to let me_ play this time, or are you going to have all the fun?_

"No, you get to play this time, just remember the last time I didn't want anyone killed, that's why I was in control."

__

If you say so Seamus.

The voice was silent as he continued to track his prey. Their trail was still fresh, and obvious. Apparently they were mere amateurs, easy to track for a professional like Harper.

Hiding a grin, he followed the staggered path of the one that had carried Trance. While she appeared light, Harper could attest that she was all muscle, which made her heavier than she looked.

Not that he was saying she was heavy, or fat. He quickly amended. He was just saying that looks could be deceiving.

After tracking them for half an hour, Harper finally arrived at his final destination, one of the storage rooms located well off the regular Security Patrol routes. They were smart, for amateurs, he had to give them that.

Hearing voices from the other side of the thin door, he knew he had arrived.

Glancing around the door he found a vent grill, with an evil grin he quietly removed it and climbed in, closing it behind him.

Quietly crawling along the duct, he came to the vent for the room below.

"What are we going to do with her?" a voice asked.

"Don't know, the Boss'll think of something." Another replied.

"She's kinda cute, think the Boss'll mind if we have a little fun?" the first voice asked. Harper's eyes grew wide as his rage flared.

There is no way in all the hells of Seven galaxies that they were gonna do _that_ to his Trance.

Putting his bag on the ducting past the vent, he quietly unzipped it and pulled out a few useful tools, he didn't hear the other man reply with a laugh and encourage his friend.

"Zelazny," Harper said silently, getting the attention of the voice.

__

Yes Seamus? The voice became aware of the surroundings and Harper's memories of what was going to happen. _Oh, goodie, playtime!_ Zelazny said with absolute joy.

"Don't kill them straight off, I want you to ask them some questions first, understood?" Harper said to Zelazny.

__

Perfectly, Zelazny replied with a grin in his voice. Harper nodded; reassured that he would keep his word.

For a moment Harper's eyes rolled back in his head before rolling back. But this Harper was different; this Harper was wearing a grin and had a twinkle of anticipation in his eye.

Pushing the bag away from the vent he watched as the first thug approached Trance, licking his lips in anticipation of having a little 'fun' with her, his friend was laughing as he approached, eager to see her struggle.

Harper waited until the man was touching Trance, luring them into a false sense of security. Harper had to bite down on his tongue to prevent from screaming as he began pulling her top off, struggling, as he couldn't get it past the ropes they had used to tie her to the chair.

While he was in the middle of struggling with the ropes and the shirt, muttering curses as he did so, Harper took the opportunity to make his move.

Pressing the button on a small EMP generator, he blew the circuit for the room below. He only had a few seconds before the breaker was automatically tripped and the lights came back on.

Removing the vent, he dropped into the room as the men began cursing at the lights. Harper silently removed the small metal knife from his belt, grinning even more as the lights flickered and came back on.

"Hello boys, mind if I play?" he said when they saw him.

Moving with unnatural speed he raced by them both, the blade flashing in the light.

Both men fell to the ground as they grabbed their legs, their hamstrings severed. Putting the knife away, Harper approached the man closest to him.

"Now, do you mind telling me what you were going to do to my girlfriend over there?" Harper asked in an overly sweet voice.

Just as the man in front of him was about to answer, Harper caught movement from the corner of his eye. The other one was going for a gun that was lying on the floor.

"Bad move," Harper said as his hand twitched and drew the knife from it's sheath, flinging it towards him in one movement.

There was a small cry as the knife found its home nestled between his eyes, buried up to the hilt.

"Pity too," Harper said as he watched him slump to the ground, "I was going to torture him first too. Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were going to tell me what you were planning on doing with her."

"We weren't gonna do nothing with her," he said.

"Now why are you lying to me? I hate it when people lie to me, and here I was going to let you live too. Now I'll have to kill you."

"NO! wait!" the man said in fear of his life as Harper pulled a strange tool from his belt. Not sure of its purpose the man was sure that it would bring him great pain.

"We was told by the Boss to kidnap her from the market. He said something about selling her to the slave trade, he thought she'd make a good sex slave or something like that."

"So you guys figured that since she was heading there anyway, you'd try out the merchandise for free?" Harper asked as a fire burned in his eyes, Zelazny struggling to keep Seamus from killing him then and there. The man only nodded at Harper's summation.

Harper released his hold on the man, throwing him to the floor as he released him. Walking calmly back to the vent he pulled the strap of the bag, pulling it into the room with him.

"Tell me something, have you ever been tortured by the Dragans? I have, and let me tell you this, they are good at what they do. But after years of torture you become immune to the pain, you learn to ignore it and soon it's over. But you don't learn this until after you've learned exactly what the methods they use on you are."

Harper placed the bag in front of the fallen man, careful to avoid the blood from his severed tendon. Reaching into the bag he brought out a small egg shaped device.

"Do you know what this is?" Harper asked as he held it for the man to see. "It's a miniature thermite plasma grenade, I invented it myself. You see, all I have to do is set it to either manual or remote. On manual it has a thirty second delay before it incinerates any and all organic matter in a 20 meter radius, actually its about the size of this room. Now remote is more fun, with that I can press a button from outside and it goes off and _poof_ no more organic material."

Harper turned the device in his hands before continuing on, a sadistic grin on his face.

"This is going to be a little gift for your Boss when he shows up. I heard you mention that he'd be here soon, and I thought this would be a good welcoming present. What do you think?"

The man was silent for a moment before he was able to speak.

"But I'll die too," he said in panic.

Harper smiled sadly at him.

"No, the explosion won't kill you. You'll be dead before then."

"You said you wasn't gonna kill me," he stuttered out.

"I lied," Harper said before grabbing what looked like brass knuckles and hitting the man in the face. After a few moments his face was unrecognizable as human, and he was wheezing in shallow breaths.

Harper dropped him again and put the knuckles back in his bag. Taking the device from his belt he extended a barbed claw from the end.

"This little toy is also an invention of mine, based off a Dragan torture device of course. It's sole purpose is to remove a person's heart, both inflicting unimaginable amounts of pain and leaving them alive for a short period of time. Of course I've never tested it, so you have the honor of being the first."

Harper once again was wearing his sadistic grin, obviously taking pleasure in killing this man, whom for his part was looking eager to die after his beating.

"Now, hold still," Harper said as he placed the claw over his chest and thrust it in, Harper held his hand over the man's mouth to prevent him from screaming, but it was still slightly audible. Harper turned it to sever the arteries and veins as he retracted the claw and pulled it and the still beating heart from his body.

"Well, I guess it does work," Harper said as he showed the man his still beating heart even as he lost consciousness. Harper smirked as he extended the claw and dropped the failing muscle on the floor. Retracting the claw he replaced the device in his duffel bag, placing the grenade on the floor.

Harper stood and wiped the blood off his shirt. Turning he faced the still unconscious Trance. With a sigh he removed the blade from the other man's head, wiping the blood off on his shirt.

Walking to where Trance was tied up he cut the ropes and caught her as she fell forwards. Putting her shirt back on her he gently picked her up in his arms, moving to place her on the table nearby. Returning the knife to its sheath he walked to his bag and picked it up. Slipping his arms through the handles Harper grabbed a chair and replaced the vent cover in the ceiling.

Returning to Trance he picked her up and moved towards the door, opening it silently and closing it behind him just as quietly.

Pausing a moment, Harper heard the sound of boots against the grating, there were several people heading this way.

Moving quickly, he hid in the shadows, Trance still cradled against him as he pulled a small remote from his pocket.

Harper waited patiently as the boots came closer; soon voices were heard.

"They said they got the purple girl?"

"Yeah Boss, that's what they said. Said they brung her here too."

"Good, she'll turn a pretty penny at the auction, a purple girl would be a collectable item," he said with an evil laugh which his men echoed.

"Since we are going to take her to the market, why don't we _try_ her out, what do you say boys?"

There was a chorus of cheers as they finally arrived at the storage room. Gesturing for them to open the door, a henchman quickly stepped forward and opened it. The 'Boss' stepped through with a grin of anticipation on his face, his men all following.

__

Seamus, Zelazny said.

__

Yeah? Seamus replied.

__

Do you want to press the button?

__

With pleasure Zelazny… with pleasure. Seamus replied as Harper's eyes rolled back into his head before returning to normal, a vindictive smile on his face.

Harper waited until they were all in and had noticed the bodies.

"What the..." the Boss said as Harper pressed the button. A bright, blinding white light cut off the rest of his sentence as he and his men were vaporized instantly, removing all traces of organic material from the room.

Walking past the room, Harper gave the door a shove, closing it as he carried Trance past.

==

Arriving at the _Maru,_ Harper placed her on a bunk and went to the cockpit to send another message.

After sending the message telling _Andromeda_ that he had it well in hand, he returned to his bunk and put the duffel back into the trunk, resealing it as he began to move it to the engine room to hide it.

After hiding it in a section of grating buried deep within the engine itself, he returned to the cockpit after checking on Trance.

Gaining permission to leave, Harper piloted the freighter away from the _Drift_ and towards the slipstream portal. After making the first jump back into relative space, Harper set the _Maru_ on autopilot to the next portal, a good hour or so away.

Returning to Trance, he took in her appearance. Gently running his hand down the side of her face he let a soft sigh out as he watched her sleep.

__

I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever, he silently vowed. Standing he began walking to the galley, he needed a cup of coffee.

"Harper?" his name froze him in his tracks, turning quickly he saw Trance struggling to wake.

"Trance," he said, at her side in an instant.

"Harper, what happened?" she asked weakly, too tired to say much more, the sedative they used still affecting her.

"Shhh," he soothed her, "don't try to talk. You'll be fine now, no one's gonna hurt you. I'm here to protect you."

"Always?" she asked as she drifted back into slumber.

"Always," Harper said as he gently kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket around her.

====

TBC: Chapter 12.


	14. Chapter 12: The Past

Chapter 12

_ Eureka Maru_ - The Past

Harper awoke to a forgotten sensation, a presence near him and not trying to hurt him.

Even as he pondered this strange feeling and experience, his mind caught up with the memories and why he was unconscious.

In a flash he was out of bed with his back against the infirmary's bulkhead. In his hand a metal scalpel he had grabbed as he rose. He was holding it in front of him as a weapon, ready to attack the Magog he'd seen.

Even as his eyes swept the small space he knew the Magog wasn't there. Instead before him stood a concerned Trance.

"Trance?" he asked as he slowly lowered the scalpel but not entirely putting it down.

"Yes Harper," she said as she slowly approached with her hands out in front of her.

Before she could ask him to put the scalpel down it clattered to the floor and he rushed to her. Even before she could blink he was pulling her shirt up. Thinking he was going to assault her, she began to fight but stopped once he had lifted the shirt above her stomach and began running his hand over its soft skin.

"That tickles," she said as his hand gently moved over her stomach.

As quick as he had approached her he had let her shirt go and stepped away only to lift his own and search his stomach for something. Even as his hand disappeared she found herself missing his touch, something about the contact warmed her like nothing ever had before. Shaking that from her mind she asked the question that was plaguing her.

"Harper, what are you doing?" she asked as she slowly approached him, bending to pickup the scalpel and move it away from him.

"Checking for a Magog infestation. Did Beka kill it?" he asked as he lowered his own shirt with a sigh or relief.

"Why would she do that?" Trance asked in confusion.

"Because it's a Magog, Trance. They're evil; they destroy everything and everyone they come into contact with."

"But Rev Bem seemed nice to me," she said as she thought about his words.

"You mean he's still alive? Beka's in danger, you're in danger," Harper said as he began to search for a weapon in panic.

"Harper," Trance said as she suddenly remembered what Beka had told her about him growing up on Earth. She had to repeat her call as he ignored her in his search.

"Harper!" she said as she turned him to her and pressed her lips against his cheek. Almost instantly his body froze even as his arms rose to her back on their own.

"Wha… what was that for?" he managed to stammer out once she had pulled away from him but remained locked in his arms.

"That," she said with an innocent grin, "was the only way to get your attention. Now will you please listen to me for a moment?"

He could only nod as he openly watched the enigmatic girl in front of him.

"Good, now let me explain about Rev, he is a Magog, but he's a Wayist. He's a monk, Harper. A being of the Divine."

"But he's a monster Trance," he said even as she could see the fight draining from him. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest in comfort.

"No, he's a good person Harper. He's been on this ship with Beka and I for several months and hasn't tried to eat us."

"But that doesn't mean he won't," he began only to cut himself off as she pulled her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes. Needless to say her look could make a rampaging Nietzschean stop.

"Harper," she began a few moments after staring deep into his eyes. "I know that you've seen horrible things at the hands of the Magog, but please give Rev a chance. He may surprise you, if for no other reason, do it for me."

Harper was struck dumb at her last statement. He had just met this girl and already she was asking him to do this as though they were lovers. After a moments consideration he realized that that was a position he would happily take. But to trust a Magog, he wasn't sure he could do that. Harper knew though, in that instant that his answer could very well decide their relationship for all time. Taking a deep breath he said something that very well may seal his fate.

"Ok Trance, I'll try. For you."

Her response was worth every moment of anguish in his decision. She stood on her toes and flashed him a blinding smile before kissing his cheek again.

"I'm glad," she said as she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers and began to pull him toward the hatch.

"Where are we going?" he asked in confusion, he didn't think she was the type to just jump into the bunk with the first guy she saw, even if it was him. There was something about her that he felt drawn to protect and preserve her innocence. He prayed to the Divine that she wasn't. he was needless to say very grateful when she replied.

"Out into the galley, Beka and Rev will be worried about you."

Harper almost froze on the spot when she mentioned the Magog, but he kept his promise and let her continue to drag him.

Upon reaching the threshold of the galley he stopped, forcing her to as well.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said.

She just smiled as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I know you can, I have faith in you."

This truly caught him by surprise. No one in his entire life had told him they had faith in him. The mere fact that this girl he had met not more that a few hours ago could tell him that to his face without breaking out into laughter at his expense, well he would go to the ends of the galaxy for her is she wanted him to. If only to prove that her faith was well placed.

Taking a steadying breath he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before pulling himself to his full height and making his way to the hatch. Opening it he stepped out into the galley and fate.

* * *

"Harper," Beka said with a breath of relief. "Glad to see you up and about."

"Glad to be up boss," he said as he gently pulled Trance behind him, both unaware that their hands were still joined.

Beka decided that she would comment on it later instead she turned to the Magog sitting beside her. she could see Harper physically stiffen as he saw Rev, but with a squeeze from Trance's hand he relaxed. Yet another thing she would have to ask about later.

"Harper, this is Rev Bem." She said as the he rose to greet Harper.

"Reverend Behemial Far Traveler at your service, Master Harper." He said as he bowed. Knowing some of his history he refrained from smiling at the young man.

"While I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, I can say I'm surprised by you," Harper said even as he unconsciously moved to place himself between Trance and Rev, yet another thing for Beka to mention later.

"In what way?" Rev asked as he folded his claws into his sleeves and stared at the man before him, protecting a girl her hardly knew.

"I have never met a Magog that could speak," Harper said even as he slightly relaxed, even if he wasn't aware of it. Perhaps it could have something to do with Trance's free hand resting on his shoulder even as the other remain safely nestled in his hand.

"Yes," Rev said as he let out a chuckle which caused Harper to tense once again. "My brethren are more interested in eating and proliferation than anything else. But we are all able to speak, Master Harper."

"What's with this 'master Harper' stuff?" Harper asked as his curiosity overtook his fear.

Rev smiled inwardly even as he began to tell about himself.

* * *

Hours later, even as Trance and Rev were sleeping in their bunks, Beka found Harper working away on the engines.

"Harper?" she said as she approached him from behind, making as much noise as she could to alert him to her presence.

"Hey boss," he said even as she thought he hadn't heard the herd of elephants she had brought with her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to apologize to you, I should have warned you about Rev before I introduced you. I forgot you grew up on Earth."

"That's ok Beka, everyone forgets about the mudfoot. It's no big deal."

"Harper," she said even as she was cut off but a dismissive wave from his hand.

"Boss, that's the first thing you learn growing up on Earth, how to be forgettable. If you don't learn that you'll end up as a personally slave to some Uber or worse. Its not a bad thing, it's a survival trait."

"Harper, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Boss," he said as he turned to look her in the eyes. "Its ok, I'd rather be forgotten than in the spotlight. Bad things happen to those in the spotlight, believe me I've seen it happen."

Beka was silent even as he turned away from her and back to his task. He just stared at him for a few minutes before letting a devilish smile creep onto her face.

"So Harper, what do you think of Trance?"

Not aware of the trap setout for him he stumbled right into it.

"She's a great girl boss. I don't know where you found her, but I'm glad you did." He returned with a smile back at her, his hands moving on auto-pilot.

"Glad to hear it, so why were you holding her hand?" almost at once the tool he was working with feel to the floor beneath him. He had just realized the trap he was in and could see the jaws closing shut.

"Err… well, I…"

Beka could only laugh as she began her interrogation on the young engineer, both completely unaware of a smiling Trance hiding in the shadows and listening to their conversation.

_Yes,_ she thought as she listened to Beka tease Harper, _this is where I'm supposed to be. These are the ones that will help me to make the perfect possible future. Maybe, just maybe I'll be able to find some happiness as well._

This last though came as she watched Harper blush and lightly swing at Beka who laughed as she ducked. Yes, Trance had found her family, now all she had to do was keep them alive and steer them toward the perfect future she saw.

* * *

End: To Be Continued in Chapter 13: The Present 


	15. Chapter 13: The Present

Chapter 13: The Present

**AaA _Andromeda Ascendant_ – The Present AaA**

Harper was silent as he carried the still unconscious Trance to her quarters. Once he had docked the _Maru_ he had carried her off and onto the flight deck of the _Andromeda_. Waving off any help or questions he pushed past the others and went straight to Trance's quarters.

Arriving at the door he didn't even have to wait as Rommie overrode the command and opened it for him.

Once inside he gently placed her on the bed. Pulling the covers around her he tucked her in again. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he retreated from the room leaving Rommie with an injunction to call him if she awoke.

Confident in his ability to leave her for the time being he made his way to the Mess Hall and the Sparky cola he knew would be waiting for him.

"Hey Boss," he greeted Beka as he entered. He knew that she or Dylan would be waiting for him.

"So," she began as he opened the top of the can and began to drink. "Care to explain your messages? Or maybe why you were carrying an unconscious Trance?"

"Why? I thought the messages were perfectly clear. Trance was kidnapped, I rescued her. End of story."

"Harper," she warned him with a glare.

With a sigh he put the can down and explained the best he could with as few words as he could.

"She was kidnapped by slavers, Boss. They were going to sell her because she's so unique. I found out and went to rescue her. I got her back and returned here. End of story."

"How'd you get her back?" she pressed.

Unfortunately she pressed a little too far.

"I got her back, that's all that matters!" Harper said in a tone she'd never heard him use even as he smashed the Sparky can into the top of the table. Neither blinked as caramel colored soda splashed on them. "The important thing is that's she's alright."

With that he stood and let the mess hall and a very confused and angry Beka Valentine.

**AaA**

Some time later Dylan found him staring out the viewports of the observation deck. He stood there and watched as Harper remained motionless as the stars streaked by the window.

"So, I take it you spoke to Beka," the young man asked without turning.

"I did," he replied as he moved to stand beside Harper.

"How mad is she?"

"She'll get over it," Dylan replied. "So what really happened Harper? What caused you to react that way to Beka?"

"Come on Dylan, not you too."

"What happened Harper?"

"Please Dylan, don't ask me that," Harper all but pleaded even as he turned to face the other man.

"Harper..." he began but was cut off.

"They were going to rape her!" he yelled even as he pushed Dylan back against the window, arm crossing the front of his chest to hold him there. Much to Dylan's surprise it actually was.

"They were going to rape her, so I killed them. Each and every one of them. They were scum and deserved it."

With that he backed away from the shocked captain before turning and heading toward the entrance.

"Now, you know Dylan."

With that he left the still bewildered man standing against the wall.

**AaA**

"Its all unraveling Zelazny," Harper said as he sat alone in the hydroponics bay, tucked against a wall and well screened by the trees and a small stream that wound its way through the ground floor of the room.

_It is,_ he replied. _But it was going to happen eventually._

"I know, but I had just hoped that it would be much later."

_As did I, but we did what had to be done. We both know you love Trance and we had to protect her, simple as that._

"At the risk of sounding crazy, you are the voice of reason sometimes."

Zelazny let out a laugh at this statement.

_At the risk of make you crazy, I thank you. But you and I both know that we are one and the same person, just different aspects._

"Two sides of the same coin," Harper said with a nod as he watched a leaf float lazily down the small stream.

_What are you going to do now?_

"I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking about just letting things happen as they will and react accordingly."

_The tried and true method_, Zelazny agreed. _But what is the next move with Trance?_

"Admit the truth, tell her I love her and see where that goes. I almost lost her today, that's not something I can stand again. I want her to know how I feel."

_A wise move Seamus. I must admit that you may need to speak to Beka soon as well as Dylan. They need a few explanations concerning recent events._

"And they'll get them, just as soon as we talk to Trance."

_As you wish._

**AaA**

Not more than ten minutes after Harper finished his conversation with himself and left the hydroponics bay did Rommie appear in front of Dylan.

"Dylan," she began as her hologram flared to life on the table in his ready room.

"Yes," he replied even as he broke his staring contest with the wall, his mind still swimming with the recent events with Harper.

"I have something you need to see," she began as a holographic window appeared beside her, in it was a still of Harper sitting in hydroponics. "It's rather interesting."

Dylan only raised an eyebrow as the footage began to play. However his brow creased into a frown once it had stopped.

"Who was he talking to?"

"I don't know. There was no one else present nor did he have any sort of communications device. For all intents and purposes he was talking to himself."

"Andromeda," he said after several moments though, "I want you to watch Harper. See if he does anything unusual."

"Aye Captain," she answered as she winked out, leaving Dylan with more questions than he had answers. For one Dylan Hunt that was not something he enjoyed, nor would stand for very long.

**AaA**

Hours later, after having done most of the small jobs that needed to be done to keep _Andromeda_ fly, Harper sat holding Trance's hand.

Rommie had let him in once he had finished all his tasks and once he took his seat next to her he hadn't moved since.

Now almost two hours after he had entered he remained where he was, just sitting, watching and holding her hand. Rommie would have been touched if she weren't so concerned about his earlier conversation with himself. Now she was just watching him to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Trance, not that she ever believed him capable of that.

She couldn't help but smile at the way he gently held her hand and the way his thumb absently moved across the knuckles. She was about to say something to him when he broke the silence.

"I don't know, she should wake up soon."

Rommie was confused who he was talking to but continued to listen as this was reminiscent of the hydroponics bay earlier.

"Yeah, I'm going to let her get some strength back before I tell her." he paused as though listening to another question.

"I'm not sure if she'll remember anything. She was unconscious when we got there."

_We?_ Rommie asked herself as she continued to monitor him.

"I know," he said with a sign. "I'm not happy to have to do that again. I had thought we'd put it behind us when we left Earth."

Here he once again paused and Rommie was once again intrigued by his continued use of the plural when speaking about himself.

"True, we did have go get back into it a few times but since we found _Andromeda_ we haven't had to worry about the Order or anything associated with them."

Just as Rommie was about to begin the query of her database regarding anything about an 'Order' she stopped as there was a shift in the room.

In a flash Harper was kneeling beside Trance's bed as her eyelids began to slowly flutter open.

"Harper?" she said weakly.

"I'm here Trance," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the top. "I'm right here."

She softly smiled at him before a look of concentration took over her face.

"Trance?" he said with worry at her expression.

"Harper I ... I remember everything that happened."

Even as she said this Rommie could see the blood visibly drain from Harper's face even as the smile was replace by a look of fear and shock.

"I know what you did back there."

**AaA**

TBC.


	16. Chapter 14: The Past

Chapter 14

**AaA**_ Eureka Maru_ – The Past **AaA**

Several days following the incident with Rev, Harper found himself on late watch. The _Maru_ was currently traveling between jump points, and since the ship was on autopilot all she needed was someone to watch for trouble and to take over if necessary.

Tonight, that duty fell to Harper. Currently he sat in the pilot's chair with feet propped against the console, flexi in hand as he read. His head was propped on his hand as his eyes skimmed the words, elbow compressing the armrest cushion into a nice little crater.

Normally he would be reading some technical manual, but, Trance had recommended a Dickens novel to him. So, now he sat reading through _A Tale of Two Cities_. He had finished _A Christmas Carol_ not more than a few hours ago and had moved on to yet another Dickens classic. He was now enraptured with the tale and how it was playing out, he vowed to read more of Dickens' novels should the time present itself.

To this Zelazny only scoffed, Harper ignored him and kept on reading.

Now, even in his state of rapture he didn't lose his survival instinct. Not at all, if anything it was more fine-tuned in this state. So, it was no small surprise to him when he heard light steps approaching him that he immediately identified the owner. Although, that may have more to do with his attunement to the owner than the heightened sense.

"Hey Trance," he said as his eyes continued to scan the text. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said as she slowly made her way to where he sat and leaned against the back of the chair. "So, I thought I might keep you company."

He turned his head away from the flexi and took in her radiant smile. He could never say no to her. It was a few days since he had re-joined the _Maru_, and while he was still adapting to having a Magog on board things were going well. His relationship with Trance had blossomed quickly, almost to the point that it worried both he and Zelazny how fast he had taken to her. Since his initial promise to try for her, he found himself doing more than he had before, all for her.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he shifted in the chair, turning so he could see her better. She was wearing a pair of lilac flannel pajamas, her tail swaying behind her through a hole sewed into the pants. To him she looked gorgeous.

"Nice pajamas," he said with a grin, "Very cute."

Her response was to grin and lean closer over his shoulder, trying to see what he was reading.

When this technique failed she pouted for a moment before moving around the chair and plopping down next to Harper; forcing him to shift completely to one side and her to sit partially on his lap. Internally she was smiling, knowing the effect she was having on him both mentally and physically, this was only the first of many stepping-stones toward the perfect possible future. That isn't to say that she wasn't relishing in the reaction her mere presence evoked in the young man; when you've got it you got it, and she knew that she most _definitely_ had it.

"Dickens?" she asked once she had read enough of the display to recognize the story. She was slightly shocked that he would actually take her suggestion and read something that wasn't technical and would broaden his cultural horizons.

"Yeah," he replied as he got used to the new weight against him, something he found he liked a great deal. But this realization led to the question of whether it was the contact, or just her. Shaking this discussion off until later he continued to answer her question.

"I already finished _A Christmas Carol_. Thanks for recommending that first. It was great."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she returned the flexi to him. Curling into his side she settled herself for a nap, a yawn escaping as she did so. Her hands were pillowing her head against his chest even as she drew her legs up and over his lap. His body warmth had a calming effect on her and she soon found herself growing sleepy, his arms had unconsciously come around her to hold her in place. "Harper, would you read to me?"

If he was surprised by her nestling into his lap he was even more so by her request. But, as he had stated before, he could never say no to her.

"Sure Trance," he said with a smile as he bookmarked the page he was on and went back to the beginning.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. Book the First: Recalled to Life."

He paused to clear his throat before reading the tale's famous open passage.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way…"

He continued to read long after she had fallen asleep, he only stopped when the _Maru_ reached the jump point. Thumbing the Comm., he called Beka from her bunk to take over. While he was a proficient slip pilot he had two disadvantages to Beka; one she was a natural, the best he had ever seen. The second was that he had a sleeping girl in his lap, not something that enables one to pilot a ship through normal space let alone slip space.

Once Beka had arrived, amid teasing that he knew he would never hear the end of, he left the cockpit and made his way to the crew quarters. In deference to his fears, Rev had graciously offered to bunk in the dining area which could be converted into another bed if necessary. Now, Harper made his way past the sleeping Magog and into the quarters he shared with Trance. Placing her gently on her bunk he tucked her in after removing her boots and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before retiring to his own bunk. Not once did he notice the smirk on her face following his kiss.

**AaAaA**

The following day found Harper hard at work running a maintenance check on the engine. The noise of the ship's heart enough to drown out his conversation, at least until you were right next to him.

_You've got it bad Seamus,_ Zelazny said with a chuckle.

Harper ignored him for a moment as he had to focus on a particularly difficult plate cover.

"Yeah," he began as he struggled to remove the seemingly welded-in-place bolt. "Well, I don't see you making any objections."

_Why would I?_

"That's a good question," Harper relied as he fell backwards with the bolt and cover in hand, proof that yanking as hard as you can does pay off, sometimes.

_I see that you've thought this through very thoroughly._

"Oh, shut up," Harper replied with a small grin, his only concession to his victory over the plate cover. Soon he was waist deep in the space behind the massive engine.

_As eloquent as ever,_ Zelazny replied with a mental grin. _So, what are your intentions toward Trance then? You know long-term relationships are a bad idea. We may need to run again._

"I know," Harper replied as he pulled out of the opening with a mass of tangled wires in hand. "What the hell are these supposed to do? They're just lying in here!"

Tossing the questionable tangle to the side he sat back on his heels and let out a sigh.

"My intentions are what they've always been; to survive. I know that I can't get attached to anyone on board, least of al Trance. I can't put them, her, through the pain of my leaving." With another sigh he turned to sit against the engine housing. "Tell me Zelazny, what am I supposed to do? I like them all, hell even Rev is growing on me. How can I keep my distance without offending them and how can I befriend them without eventually hurting them?"

Zelazny was silent for a moment; was it due to the fact that there was no answer he could give or that there was no answer at all.

_I don't know,_ he reluctantly admitted a moment later.

"That's what I thought," Harper said with a sigh.

"To whom are you speaking Master Harper?" the gravelly voice of Rev cut through his introspective.

Needless to say his body stiffened before he forced his hand to move away from the tool bag sitting nearby.

"No one," he managed to get out after much convulsive swallowing.

"It did not sound that way. It seemed as though you were having a conversation, but, perhaps I was mistaken."

"Why are you here?" Harper asked in a shaky voice.

"Beka asked me to check on you. Trance is busy in one of the pods and she wanted to know if you needed anything."

Harper managed a small smile at her concern, but he quickly removed it as he forced himself to speak to the Magog, a feat that was becoming easier over time.

"I'm fine, tell her thanks for me."

Rev only nodded before he turned to leave the engine compartment.

"Rev?" a shaky voice stopped him and forced him to turn.

"Yes?" he replied as he turned to face Harper who was sitting with back to engine and eyes closed.

"You're a monk, right?"

"That I am."

"Do you hear confessions?"

This caught him back for a moment. The young man who wanted to kill him not more than a few days ago was asking him to hear his confession, to bear witness to his most intimate secrets and keep them.

"I would be honored to hear your confession, Master Harper."

The young man smiled slightly as he turned his head to face the Magog.

"Will it stay between you and me? As long as you breathe?"

"As long as I breathe," the Wayist vowed as a clawed hand came to rest upon his heart.

"Close and lock the door, I have a lot to tell you."

Submitting to the order he did as told and slowly approached the young man, sitting a respectful distance away from him.

"I have a lot to tell you," Harper repeated as his hands fidgeted.

"I will listen," Rev said slowly. "You need not tell all at this moment. Take your time."

Harper nodded as he contemplated where to start.

_Perhaps you should start with me and the story of life growing up on Earth?_ Zelazny suggested.

"Good idea," Harper said with a nod. Needles to say this confused Rev as this answer wasn't directly related to his previous comment.

Yet before he could ask any questions Harper began to speak.

"What ever you've heard about growing up on Earth, forget all of it. No matter what you've heard I can tell you that things are almost a thousand times worse."

And so began the first of many conversations with Rev about Harper's life. Nothing was off-limits, not even Zelazny.

**AaAaA**

TBC


End file.
